


[授權翻譯] Gifts

by CliatDW, KeelieThompson1



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Potential miscarriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliatDW/pseuds/CliatDW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve醒來，世界變了。Alpha和Omega不再被當作廢物看待，一切都很好，只除了……只除了Bucky死了，但Steve在墜機的時候懷著他們的幼崽。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709213) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



> Thanks for KeelieThompson1 giving me a chance to translate this fiction.  
> Hope you love it, too.

在電視上看紀實性節目很怪。但如果真的要說，其實他也不知道自己在困擾什麼。如果他們真的知道自己在說什麼，那這節目簡直太荒謬了。   
  
他們邀請了七個男性Omega，Joel Merchant是其中一員。根據網路資訊以及Steve自己設法找到的資料，世界上只剩二十三個男性Omega，全都被綁定並被置於保護下。   
  
他們談論他們的發情期，把那形容成一種神奇而重要的體驗----與愛意、關懷，以及絲質床具、香檳，以及舒緩的音樂有關。   
  
Steve 將手枕在頭後，懶懶地想著是否要換個頻道。但電視裡播沒什麼有趣的，以及有那麼一點，他想看看這節目還能扯些什麼謊出來。   
  
[我第一次發情是跟我的伴侶在一起，在巴黎……]  
  
世界變化之大令Steve驚奇。過去，對於男性omega，人們厭惡他們，鄙視他們，避之唯恐不及。他有生以來只認識一個omega，還是因為跟同一個藥店買抑制劑才認識的。   
  
鏡頭轉過去抓拍那個懷孕的omega：Graham Neilson。  
  
Steve關掉了電視。  
  
愚蠢至極。  
  
  
  
  
  
他讓自己不要想太多。人們好像認為他冰清玉潔、高不可攀，甚至連Natasha慫恿他聯絡統計部的女孩時，都更像打趣。  
  
他不常有需求，甚至會試圖避免去想到，試圖別回想那種感覺：被手臂環繞，灼熱的呼吸噴在頸後，那些讚嘆與溫情的細語。  
  
這很難受。關於這的記憶讓Steve因為渴望而發疼，希望也許有另一個世界，在那裏，他們沒有去劫那列火車，而他會向Bucky坦言，而不是躊躇了兩天，試圖說服自己只是一廂情願。  
  
在那個世界，他會在墜入冰層前要求過目檢查結果，這樣他就可以知道自己到底搞砸到哪個程度，而不是日日夜夜的自我質疑，質疑他的躊躇是對是錯。  
  
無論那時他是否已經懷上他們的幼崽。  
  
  
  
  
  
Peggy已經知情。   
  
[是我的錯。]她神色黯然，握住Steve的手。[我當時看不清楚。既然你們尚未知情，那我也不該知道。]  
  
[我以為妳明白。]Steve喃喃，垂眸凝視著兩人交握的手，他花了一段時間才習慣Peggy現在的模樣：臥病在床、垂垂老矣，記憶像不可預知的潮汐般來來去去。[我明明有問。]他露出悔恨的笑容。   
  
[你還這麼年輕，]她輕聲說，深邃的棕眼流連在他的臉上。 [你的未來無限寬廣，別讓這些困擾你。]  
  
他沒有說話。  
  
[你該談談這個。]當他保持沉默時，Peggy說：[你也知道現在的社會對男性Omega已經大不相同，沒有人會因此對你--]  
  
[我不想讓他們知道。我不想讓他們……知道太多。]Steve縮進椅子。[全國上下都從博物館知道了我的生平。我不想…我不想分享太多，有些事應該是隱私。]  
  
Peggy微笑：[跟我說吧，]她半哄著說。[當我…當我可以幫上忙的時候，告訴我。]  
  
Steve傾身親吻她的手：[我還沒準備好。]  
  
她握著他的手一個小時，讓他沉浸在靜默裡。  
  
  
  
  
  
Alpha並不罕見，但一直以來都是少數。對於Alpha來說，那是一個奇怪的時代，像是那個世界還不能決定：到底要認可他們的力量和才能，或是否認他們的獸性。自制的Alpha被認可，放肆的則被槍斃。  
  
界線該死的細，而且不可踰越。Bucky 看起來總像是在放慢腳步，從現況抽離好冷靜下來。他找到一些挑戰界線的方法，戲弄般表現著自己的強勢：惡霸屁股上的鞋印、傲慢的譏諷、與所有能懷孕的生物調情。  
  
有無數次他差點就被警察抓起來，甚至Steve都懶得數。而那之中有大部分是因為Steve。鄰居們的理論是：Bucky像隻母鳥一樣護著Steve，好像Steve是窩裡最瘦小的那個。  
  
所有人都知道如果你欺負Steve太過會怎樣。  
  
他曾詢問過他的母親：他是否能如實告知Bucky自己的身分。那是個極蠢的想法，關於生物方面的事情會帶來的壞事，他的母親早就告誡過：想都別想。  
  
[不准這樣做。]她噓聲說：[永遠不行。如果有人知道你到底是什麼，他們會想方設法讓你流血。]  
  
[Bucky不會告訴--]  
  
[你會讓你們兩個陷入生命危險，你明白嗎？]她擁住他，毫不動搖：[一旦你告訴Bucky，就是陷他於死地。"  
  
即使只有十二歲，他明白。  
  
  
  
  
  
他的公寓很空曠。他不保留雜物，也許根本負擔不起，不然就是被軍隊徵用後，迅速地被掃蕩一空。   
  
只有一件東西是他會在意的：他的速寫本。   
  
博物館保留了大部分的速寫本。一部分被翻到畫著布魯克林的部分，他三零到四零年代的作品，一些畫著軍隊和嚎叫突擊隊，另一些則是關於營地和作戰室的隨筆。他並不想要那些。   
  
但他現在正在速寫。老式鉛筆的筆觸匯成一個下巴，Bucky的下巴和臉的輪廓，更圓潤、更豐滿，帶著嬰兒肥----  
  
剛意識到自己在做什麼，他就放下了鉛筆，盯著未完成的畫。明知道這會讓事情更糟，他又提起筆，看向剃鬚鏡裡的自己。   
  
也許會是他的鼻子？如果他打算放縱一下想像的話，他希望幼崽能有一些他的特點。Bucky的眼睛，必須的。但也許……他的眉、他的唇----  
  
他把那張紙揉成一團，扔過房間。  
  
他必須知道。  
  
  
  
  
 _1939  
  
[你想過要孩子嗎？]  
  
[幼崽，] Bucky心不在焉地糾正他：[Alpha的孩子都叫幼崽。]他在水泥塊上翻了個身，轉向他。他們正享受著傍晚的夕陽，在陽光還未消失之前。[吶，]他說，語氣中還殘留著痛苦：[我看見我爸的死刑執行令被通過了。]  
  
喔。  
  
[你要把他們帶來給我看。]Bucky轉移了話題。他戲謔著說：[Bucky叔叔會寵壞他們。不過你得開始對女孩們好一點，還得跟她們跳舞。]  
  
[我不會有小孩。]Steve堅定的說。  
  
Bucky動了一下，看起來像是驚訝的。[你得有，]他慢慢地說：[下一代可不能缺少那種蠢到不肯逃跑的人。]  
  
Steve聳聳肩。  
  
[Steve--]  
  
[醫生說的。]Steve望天。  
  
Bucky吐出的這口氣像是咆哮，下一口也是，再下一口也是。  
  
[現在我們是一對單身漢啦。]幾分鐘後Bucky開口：[但你還是該學學怎麼跳舞，Steve，我們總得找點事做。]_  
  
  
  
  
[為什麼是我？]Bruce把Steve懸到牆上，問。  
  
[你了解血清，還有…我信任你。]  
  
Bruce 看著他，眼神表明了他認為Steve這麼做很蠢。[我認為血清在正常運作。]他說，語氣中有參雜著一絲忌妒。[你不該有任何醫學上的疑慮。]  
  
[就一個問題。]Steve說。  
  
在一段漫長的停頓後，Bruce點頭：[好。必須說，我對你的病例很好奇。]  
  
[我…我可能知道，那個，為什麼血清沒有作用在你身上。]  
  
Bruce對此發出哼聲，他示意Steve坐到桌上。[沒想到你對這部分的科學有認識。我這邊聽到的是你是在基礎訓練時被選上的。]  
  
[我被選上，]Steve縮瑟了一下：[是因為Erskine知道我是Omega。]  
  
Bruce僵住。  
  
有那麼一會兒，Steve緊張於它會引起的反應，像是Hulk。但Bruce坐了下來，看起來有點糟糕。  
  
[為什麼？]Bruce 呼吸著，像是被這個消息噁心到。[你的發情期、你的生理……都不是被設計來打仗的。]  
  
[我想這取得了平衡。]Steve小心的看著他。  
  
[我……你的發情期，]  
  
[以前我體弱多病，]Steve聳肩：[這部分的器官可能沒有發育完全……而氣味只會在你的初次……開啟後產生。]  
  
Bruce瞇起眼：[你從來都是在無結合的狀況下度過發情期？]  
  
[我沒辦法直接進商店裡去買相關的東西，也沒辦法直接尋求援助，不是嗎？在那種時候，我沒辦法活著回來的。]  
  
這個話題讓Bruce不安地挪動，皺起眉頭：[我…我不是Omega生理方面的專家，]他緩緩地說：[該死，在此之前我還不知道我認識一個。]  
  
[我不需要你是Omega生理的專家，我只需要你專業地使用這些機器然後告訴我……]Steve作了一個深呼吸：[我…我墜機的時候，我可能……]  
  
Bruce的臉上因為震驚而一片空白：[天哪Steve--]  
  
[我需要知道。]  
  
Bruce點頭。  
  
  
  
  
 _[這文件可能弄錯了。]Steve嘗試著不要陷入恐慌，Erskine俯身檢閱文件，擋住了那個不得假造徵兵表格的警告。  
  
[你試了五次。]Erskine邊讀邊說：[五次，但沒有一個人知道你真正的樣子。]  
  
Steve 倒抽一口氣，視線落向門口，想著還有多久會有人進來。   
  
[你很害怕。]Erskine站起來：[但你還是嘗試了這麼多次。]  
  
[我想要……我想要盡我的義務。為我的國家。]Steve緊繃著說，仍然看著門口。幸好Bucku已經離開了，至少在他知道的時候已經塵埃落定了。  
  
[殺納粹嗎？]  
  
[我…]隨之而來的問題讓Steve眨了眨眼。[這是一個測試嗎？]他問，試圖壓抑他的恐慌。  
  
[是。]Erskine說的就像他早該知道一樣。  
  
他想殺納粹嗎？對於那些叫囂著要殺納粹的人，他嘲笑他們把現實當成電影，非黑即白，而壞人都一擊即潰。Erskine的問題在他看來，似乎是在問他會否在意他的德裔身分。  
  
[我不想殺死任何人。]Steve慢慢地說：[我只是…我不喜歡惡霸。我不在乎他們是誰，或從哪裡來。]  
  
Erskine自顧自地點了點頭，比剛才更認真了。[這個嗎…我們已經有很多大個子入伍了。也許我們需要一點……]他微笑：[不一樣的。]  
  
某種事物在他胸中綻放。  
  
[我可以給你一個機會。]Erskine點了點頭。[也只是一個機會。]_  
  
  
  
  
Steve 對他腹部上的凝膠皺眉。[好冰。]他咕噥著，試著無視它。  
  
[你都已經凍了七十年了。]Bruce擺弄著機器，一如往常的皺著眉：[我相信你可以的。]  
  
[你操作的還順利嗎？]Steve看著Bruce敲打了一下機器的側邊。  
  
[其中一架跟了我一段時間了。]Bruce回答，將椅子轉了過來，手上拿著探頭。[你確定嗎？我是說…無論如何都不會是好消息。]  
  
[我必須知道。]Steve看著天花板：[我不能忍受一無所知。]  
  
Bruce沒有說話。幾秒後，Steve感覺到探頭在自己的腹上移動。   
  
砰砰的聲響充滿了空間。   
  
[那是什麼？]  
  
Bruce盯著顯示屏，驚呆了。  
  
[這是什麼？]Steve再問，撐起手肘。[這是--]  
  
[那是心跳。]Bruce輕聲說，看了一眼Steve，又盯回顯示屏。  
  
[我的？]  
  
Bruce搖頭。  
  
Steve覺得他全身上下都靜止了。他無法呼吸，無法移動，直到他明白過來…  
  
[這…這是……]  
  
[那是心跳。]Bruce重複道，像是意識停留在這個訊息上。[那為什麼會是心跳？]他將顯示屏轉給Steve。  
  
[它還活著嗎？]  
  
但Bruce仍然瞠目結舌，他的視線不停在Steve的腹部和顯示屏中間來回，好像期待有一個答案突然被寫在兩者之一上。   
  
[Bruce，]Steve恨極了自己聽起來如此絕望的聲音。[那是--]  
  
Bruce點頭。   
  
噢。   
  
Steve看回自己的腹部，那裡沒有任何的異狀，無論是看起來，感覺起來，什麼都沒有變……   
  
但Bucky的幼崽就在裡面。   
  
釋然從裡到外轟炸了他，他感到失重，罪咎、悲哀瞬間減輕了一些。他沒有失去他們的幼崽。他沒有殺死Bucky留下的……他沒有失去Bucky，沒有因為奢望血清能治癒他陳年的藥物傷害而失去Bucky。   
  
那是心跳，他的幼崽還活著。  
  
  
  
  
 _[我們在做明天的實驗？]當Erskine 準備注射針時Steve問。  
  
[是。]Erskine按著按鈕：[這是…預防措施，Steve，如果他們知道你是什麼你就危險了，就算有治療配合也一樣。那就會有麻煩了。發情期--]  
  
[我並沒有發情期。]Steve聳肩。  
  
[你會有。]Erskine將針頭刺入Steve的皮膚：[血清會治癒你。你會完完全全的改變。這，]他將注射針抽出來：[會幫助你繼續偽裝。而且避免在戰場上爆發併發症，希望如此。]  
  
[沒有發情期？]Steve問。  
  
Erskine深深地看了他一眼，頷首。[這不會是永久性的，但目前…只能希望戰爭不會拖到那麼久。]_  
  
  
  
  
[它處在某種停滯狀態。]Bruce在幾個小時後定案。  
  
弄懂這件事實在太詭異了，他從沒想過幼崽可能還活著，自從知道自己花了四個月才甦醒之後，希望的火花便熄滅了 。  
  
[怎麼會？]Steve仍然盯著顯示屏，那裏有個小小的東西，比起一個孩子更像一顆花生。  
  
Bruce聳聳肩：[不清楚。]他誠懇地說：[但如果你說你可能在墜機前就有兩個月身孕，那我可以這樣說，]他繞著電腦屏走動。[看起來跟這個一樣，]他指著屏幕說：[也就是，你仍只懷了它兩個月。]  
  
Steve對著天花板嘆氣：[Erskine做了些什麼，對嗎？無併發症……我甚至沒有想比發情期更深入的問題。]  
  
[似乎是這樣。]Bruce說：[你得找個專家。]  
  
他做到了，他真的做到了。他自己的健康是一回事，但他的(他無法忍住不因這個詞傻笑)，他的幼崽的健康就是另一回事了。  
  
為會陪著你直到最後。  
  
看看我們的成就，Bucky。  
  
  
  
  
  
他們的原定計畫是向Tony求助，以期透過他的影響力尋找一個自由執業的Omega專家來幫忙。  
  
然而Tony剛把自己的地址在電視上公布，然後他的屋子整個炸飛。  
  
[我們必須找到他。]Steve看著新聞報導喃喃自語：[我們必須---]  
  
[壞主意。]Natasha站在他身後說：[如果他死了那搜尋工作就會前功盡棄，如果沒死，我們可以先找出是誰在搞鬼，再尾隨這個人就能直接找到他。]  
  
[從另一個方面來看，這仍然是壞主意。]Bruce在座位裡尖銳地指出。Steve盡量避免自己因為煩躁而拉長聲音。  
  
他曾在這種狀態下在紐約打外星人。顯然，幼崽並不脆弱。  
  
他也不。  
  
[況且，]Natasha從電視上轉開：[上次Tony失蹤還被推定死亡，然後他造了裝甲出來，誰知道他這次會帶著什麼回來呢？]  
  
[我覺得那是說著玩的。]Steve自言自語。  
  
Natasha對他露出假笑：[相信我，他很好。]  
  
不，如果他現在離開電視，就好像他輸了什麼，或就是任由自己被勸離某件應該要做的事。  
  
[我們也許可以忙裡偷閒一下。] Bruce在Natasha離開之後加了一句：[新聞不會再提Tony以外的事情。]  
  
[你希望我可以接受……]他該用什麼稱呼Tony？還沒到朋友的程度……[我會因為我自己的利益，置盟友於危險而不顧？]   
  
[你必須知道，]Bruce說：[這是你自己說的，上次你們爭執，你說…]他拉長了音調：[你說你犯了錯。如果Tony真的需要我們，我們得依靠你。]   
  
一針見血。   
  
但有用。  
  
  
  
  
 _Steve回到實驗室時甚至沒有喘氣，像是根本沒有奔跑過。他低頭看著Erskine的遺體，聚集著的工作人員嗡嗡地討論著，醫療人員用白單蓋住了他。  
  
Phillips上校站在人群之外，臉色蒼白，接近病態。   
  
他的手裡是一張被捏的嘎吱作響的紙。   
  
一找到Steve的位置，Phillips上校大步走過去，一手抓住他的上臂。一時沒穩住，Steve被他拖著走了一段路，直到進入一個側間他才想起自己可以輕易的甩開Phillips上校。   
  
[這是怎麼回事？]Phillips上校咆哮著把那張紙揮到Steve臉上。   
  
[我…我看不見，上校。]Steve試圖一瞥是什麼讓他這麼暴躁。   
  
[這是你的體檢報告，]Phillips看起來好像正盡力保持冷靜：[而這個，]他的手指在Erskine的筆跡上搖晃：[這上面寫著--]   
  
Omega。   
  
Steve看著那行字，震驚於Erskine居然把那寫下來了。為什麼--   
  
[你有任何話要說嗎，士兵？]  
  
[博士說他已經抑制了相關的問題。]  
  
[問題？]Phillips吐了口口水：[問題？這根本是個天殺的笑話！我要的是一個超級戰士，而我現在有的是……]他拉長了句尾，看起來像是要吐了。[你，錯誤的那種。]  
  
Steve抬起下巴：[這已成定局。]他試圖保持語氣平穩堅定，控制住怒火。[你可以抱怨，隨你高興，但無濟於事。]  
  
Phillips看著他，像是在估量新武器的價值，但結論並不令人滿意。[這只會在你這種人身上起作用，是嗎？]  
  
[他是這樣暗示的，長官。]  
  
Phillips嘲諷地笑了一下，轉開視線。[若要我說，種母，我的軍隊沒有你的位子。]  
  
他轉身離去，獨留Steve站在房間裡。_  
  
  
  
  
Mayfair醫生盯著Steve。   
  
盯得太久了。   
  
令人困擾。   
  
[你有什麼問題嗎？]Steve緩緩地問。   
  
[一個Omega?]Mayfair醫生慢慢坐下來，仍然盯著他：[你確定？]  
  
她真的是專家嗎？[是的，女士。]Steve已經對這次的會診不抱希望了。  
  
[你參與了戰爭？]  
  
[是的，女士。]Steve索然：[現在--]  
  
[這太殘酷了。]她低聲說：[男性Omega很脆弱--]  
  
Steve碰地拍桌，讓她嚇了一跳，眼神停留在桌上那個淡淡的凹痕上。  
  
很好。  
  
[我並不脆弱。]Steve看向她，緩緩地說：[不管血清對我起了什麼作用，我並不…脆弱或病弱，或是其他什麼。]  
  
[你的病史紀錄在案。]Mayfair醫生熱情地拿起他的病歷。[疲勞…]對著病例的末尾皺眉。  
  
[Mayfair醫生，]Steve試圖保持耐心：[我不是因為生病才來找妳，而是因為……]千言萬語滑過他的腦海。[有可能透過某種方法讓幼崽在男性Omega體內陷入生長停滯？]  
  
Mayfair醫生沉吟，瀏覽著他的病歷。"辦法是有，有時我們會這樣做，好讓Omega在進入妊娠之前先恢復健康。"  
  
[這種停滯要怎麼結束？]  
  
[要取決於它是如何…]她停了一下，審視了他們的對話，然後，緩緩地看向他：[為什麼這樣問？]Steve 往後坐了點，觀察著她。這談話越來越讓人不安了。但這世界上有三個頂尖的Omega專家，眼前這個也是他能最快見到的，這個選擇比較不會引發關注。  
  
如果有更多餘地的話，他絕對不會選擇Mayfair醫生。   
  
[我在墜入冰層之前已經有兩個月身孕。]  
  
她的眉毛衝入瀏海。[這不可能，幼崽怎麼可能還--]  
  
[我一周前聽到心跳…]Steve堅定地說：[幼崽還活著，還保持在兩個月的大小。]  
  
Mayfair醫生坐了回去，在碰觸到她的專業領域的時候，她看起來突然變的專業許多。[心跳有多快？]  
  
[很慢。]Steve回想著那奇蹟般的聲音。  
  
[那孩子的父親呢？他健康嗎？]  
  
Steve點點頭，又頓住了。[他曾被做過人體實驗，]他有點遲疑地說：[我們不知道他們做了什麼，但看起來好像沒有什麼傷害。]  
  
[我需要他來一趟。]  
  
Steve 看著她，等著她反應過來。他幾乎可以看到常識竄入他腦海的一刻。[噢，我…]她清了清喉嚨：[那…屍體呢？]  
  
[他在戰場失蹤。]  
  
[我明白了。有任何還活著的親屬嗎？]  
  
Steve 對此沒有任何概念。[應該…沒有。另外，]他的胃翻攪起來。[我…那個創造血清的人，他給我注射了一些藥物，在那一晚之前。他希望能停止我的發情期，還有{避免在戰場上爆發併發症}。]Steve 用拇指和食指揉了揉眼睛。[我不知道他是這個意思。]  
  
他能看到齒輪在她的腦袋裡咯咯作響。不管Erskine做了什麼，那一定啟發了她，這很難得，畢竟關於男性Omega的妊娠，相關的研究已經做了很多。[那是在你的發情期的多久之前？]  
  
[超過一年。]Steve聳肩。  
  
她同樣對此沉吟：[在那之後你有過多少發情期？]  
  
[兩次。]Steve想著他的第一次惡夢。[之間相隔八個月。]  
  
[而第一次發情期是不成功的？]  
  
[我那時候沒有伴侶。]Steve答。  
  
她看起來並不驚訝。[第一次發情期有多久？]  
  
[剛超過一天。]Steve轉而研究牆上的海報，然後看到了那個他曾在電視上看的的懷孕的男性Omega，他轉開視線。  
  
[很短。]她邊說邊畫著什麼。  
  
[第二次就比較長了，有三天--]  
  
[三天只是正常。]她糾正他。[你那時採取了什麼輔助措施？]  
  
呃。   
  
Steve的眼神飄移了一下，落到她的扶手上。[那時候是1944年，戰爭期，我沒有採取什麼措施，從來沒有…]他清了清喉嚨，有點恨這次的談話了。   
  
她看起來被惹毛了，深深地惹毛了。[你…我的一個朋友在研究Omega們是怎麼生存下來的。…他正在求證一個猜想：Omega們不會冒任何結合的危險，他們也會避免開放性的發情。]  
  
[以免有氣味還有…]Steve遲疑了一下：[黏黏的東西。]  
  
[你知道這有多危險嗎？]她將病例夾放了下來。  
  
這幾乎有點可笑了。[我第一次看到Omega時，那個人正在被拖行，他們在他處於發情期的時候發現他，他們把他打死，拖到路中央焚燒，他們說這樣能避免汙染，而我們，是反自然的。]他吞嚥了一下，[一旦行差踏錯，我們就死定了。]   
  
[難道法律--]  
  
[不，法律不保障我們。]Steve打斷她：[關於人們如何處理這個有很多說法。科學，妓院，閹割，毆打。有藥品可以摧毀發情期，可以讓你看起來不像個Omega。這些藥品也會慢慢地殺死你。]  
  
她看著他，充滿驚恐。[那幼崽呢？]  
  
Steve笑了。[沒聽說有發生過。藥品摧毀了我們的生育能力。]  
  
Mayfair醫生抓著她的圖表，抓得緊緊的，像是在挽救她搖搖欲墜的世界觀。[也許，你在冰下的七十年，是神的賜福。]她溫柔地說。   
  
他放鬆下來，放開了椅子的扶手。他看了一眼扶手，他似乎把它握彎了。[是啊。]他試圖慢慢恢復平靜：[我想它是的。]  
  
她對他微笑，笑容溫和，稍稍撫慰了他。[這對我們倆都很陌生。]她站起來。[我更習慣面對那些被照顧得很好的Omega們，而你習於…]她嘆息。[可以請你躺到檢查台上嗎？]  
  
這就是他來這裡的目的。那仍然很不舒服，他挪動時，在Erskine的實驗室裡的回憶從腦海裡湧現。   
  
[啊，]她開口，就好像超聲波機活了過來：[這有十周了。]  
  
這聽起來還算對。[那它，它健康嗎？]  
  
[該有的都有。]她回答：[現在要討論健不健康還太早了，如果你想要的話，我們可以做一些測試。]  
  
[這聽起來有點…危險。]  
  
[並不會。關於生父，你知道他的家族病史嗎？]  
  
[他的母親死於難產。]Steve皺著眉說：[他的父親被槍殺。]  
  
[在什麼樣的狀況下。]她問的理直氣壯。  
  
[有人在毆打Bucky，他陷入了癲狂。]  
  
[癲狂…]她站了起來：[Bucky…是Bucky Barnes?]  
  
Steve點頭.   
  
[一個Alpha?]她的聲音裡帶著敬畏。[一個Alpha和一個男性omega有了孩子？]  
  
[這會…不典型嗎？]他問。   
  
[不會。]她盯著他的肚子好像裡面埋藏了寶藏。[Omega和Alpha們通常會迴避彼此，Omega們認為Alpha太過粗魯，Alpha則擔心癲狂。]  
  
呵。  
  
Mayfair醫生一定察覺了他對這個話題根本不感興趣。[我第一個想到的，]看向顯示屏。[就是：這是自然的生理反應。你的發情期被干擾，而你又處於巨大的壓力下……]她停頓了一下，[Barnes中士在戰場失蹤，應該正好是你的發情期後的十周，我說的對嗎？]  
  
這是一個痛苦的話題。[差不多。]他再度看向顯示屏。   
  
她抬頭看他：[還有…你們綁定了嗎？]  
  
Steve吞了一口口水。[我…我們綁定了。]  
  
她又那樣看了他一下。   
  
她的雙眼亮了起來，好像他是個該死的戰利品。[那它是自然反應的可能性就更大了。你的孩子發現你的Alpha不在身邊，所以進入了保護模式。]  
  
[所以這不是因為Erskine？]  
  
她將手按在他的腹部，哼了一聲。[如果連我們都不能在受孕之前就先預先讓胎兒暫停發育，那Erskine博士又怎麼可能在一個世紀前就做到呢？]  
  
[七十年之前。]Steve低語，不明白這有什麼重要的。   
  
[你想讓胎兒解除保護模式嗎？]  
  
[這個過程會持續多久？]他問   
  
[大概十分鐘。]  
  
什麼?   
  
他驚慌失措地站起來。[呃…這麼快?]  
  
Mayfair醫生點頭。  
  
所以…七個月之後他就能……   
  
Steve沒辦法這麼快釐清思緒。[我…但是…]  
  
[你可以慢慢考慮。]Mayfair醫生站了起來。  
  
  
  
  
  
他必須去一個地方。   
  
嚎叫突擊隊的雕像已經被置換過，因為他被從冰層裡挖了出來。他的畫像和雕塑都被搬離了，他們說等到他過世之後會再放回去。  
  
那是一次愉快的交流。   
  
Bucky的名字在列表的開頭，而原本的第一個名字不見了，那裡留下一個屬於他的空白。  
  
"嗨，Buck，" Steve蹲了下來，用拇指滑過那個名字。"景色優美啊。"他看看周圍的墓地。  
  
這太傻了，Bucky甚至沒有葬在這裡，他遺落在冰冷群山的某處…  
  
他們都掉進寒冰。  
  
[我很抱歉，]Steve穩穩地坐下：[那天…你從來不知道，我希望……]  
  
這無濟於事。   
  
[這是為了大家好。]Steve 嘆息。[但你不在這裡，不是嗎？這真是......]  
  
但有些人仍在。  
  
他胡思亂想了一下，然後聳聳肩。   
  
不妨一試。   
  
[看，]他將手貼著自己的腹部：[他們在這裡紀念、榮耀你的父親。他會恨死這裡的，對他來說這些太花俏了，而且幾乎沒怎麼提到他，他一定會要求把他的狙擊成果和其他功勞放上來。]  
  
這感覺…很好。將會有一個人想要知道有關Bucky的事，不會聽厭他的故事，能將Bucky的生命延續下去，即使只有一點點。  
  
[我們以前會經過這裡，]他四處張望：[有錢的人會葬在這裡，有錢的，還有那些有名的--]他嗤了一聲，抬頭望向灰色的天空。[你五歲的時候就會聽膩我的故事了。]他定論。  
  
他需要決定下一步要怎麼走。他仍在神盾局供職，他必須好好考慮他的選擇。Fury仍然隱於暗中，Steve並不確定是否能信任他。   
  
或他們之中的任何人。  
  
他懷的孩子擁有Omega和Alpha的血脈，可能是近代的第一個。它的雙親是超級士兵和…嗯，如果他們真的對Bucky做了什麼……   
  
Steve猛地站了起來，伸手抱住石雕。"我會保護它。"他承諾。  
  
而石雕沉默。


	2. Chapter 2

跑步有點幫助。(Running helped.)  
  
這諷刺極了。  
  
在知道自己仍懷著Bucky的幼崽後的一個月，Steve覺得自己除了跑步就沒做別的。Bruce沒待幾天就離開了華盛頓，也許是因為他不想和政府或神盾局有任何形式上的接近。Steve覺得生活又回歸靜止。  
  
Mayfair醫生和他有斷斷續續的聯繫。遠超他所能承受的挫折感讓他打壞了好幾個沙袋。  
  
當初他為什麼要請Mayfair醫生讓幼崽繼續發育？  
  
這行不通的。美國隊長，Omega，懷孕中。這消息一發布，他的老對頭們就要排起隊來了。  
  
而且他根本對孩子一竅不通。從前沒有人會讓幼兒靠近他，以免感染上什麼，而且說真的，那時候的男性不應該對孩子感興趣。他靠孩子最近的一次，是Bucky的么妹Angie，她跟著他四處轉悠了兩周，因為在某個無聊的冬日他畫了張畫給她。  
  
他是一個軍人，他殺人，做過非常惡劣的事情，一些他希望從未發生，或有轉圜餘地的事情。但時勢所迫......  
  
Bucky會做得更好的。他總是在照顧人，讓所有人安全舒適。這太不公平了。  
  
所以他跑。  
  
第一次超過那個慢跑者的時候，出於禮貌和習慣，他提醒了一聲。然後第二次、第三次，他的反應讓他莞爾。  
  
他仍然盡己所能地奔跑。之後他在樹下找到了那個慢跑者，他正在那兒平復呼吸。他們聊了一會兒床讓人失眠的問題。  
  
  
  
  
  
最近一次參與神盾局的任務時，Steve確切地體認到有些事情得改變了。Natasha脫隊去做自己的任務，而Batroc已經夠他活動筋骨。  
  
他追上Natasha，因為Fury不喜歡別人知道他的全盤計畫，而Natasha不明白團隊合作的必要性。還算的上麻煩的是那場跟一個穿的像雜耍演員的人的肉搏，還有跟Natasha一起被炸飛過窗戶。  
  
就差一點，他無法停止去想，這明明完全可以避免。他何必擔心一個間諜呢？何況這個間諜可是準備威脅全世界的。他不會因為還沒做的事情怪罪他人，這不是他從軍的目的。  
  
但這足以讓Steve離開總部，而且無意回頭。  
  
Bucky的孩子可能會死，就因為Fury的瘋狂計畫。  
  
Bucky的孩子可能會死，就因為Steve還沒準備好當一個父親。  
  
  
  
  
史密森尼博物館辦了一個展覽。看到自己的名字和臉被印在牆上，這感覺很奇怪。  
  
他避開了自己的頭像，尤其是注射血清之前的樣子。太陌生。他曾無數次希望自己能成為另一個人，更壯碩，更勇敢，更好。  
  
那些都下地獄去了。  
  
他站在Bucky的面容前最久。照片中的他像是被相機嚇了一跳，而且看起來太過年輕。Steve已經忘記他能如何似笑非笑、充滿暗示，他的眼睛曾經充滿著光輝，即使他們經歷了這麼多，即使Bucky經歷了這麼多。  
  
[...嚎叫突擊隊中唯一一個為國捐軀的成員...]  
  
那個笑容，懶洋洋的輕鬆笑容，他曾經目睹多少次？多少次他為此蜷起腳趾，浮想聯翩？多少次他回以笑容，願為此赴湯蹈火？  
  
  
 _一隻手禮貌地放在他的肩膀上，撫過Matthews固定背帶的地方。喚起熟悉的氣味。  
  
[Bucky。]Steve試著把聲調降下來，好讓別人聽不見那裏面警告的意味。  
  
Bucky壞笑，純真地像是剛把一干假想敵從Steve的制服上刷下來。[就是再檢查一下。你能想像海報上這樣畫嗎：美國隊長絆了一下，滾下山去？]  
  
Steve看了一眼軌道。[你只是想讓我忙著擔心出醜，這樣你就不用擔心了。]他這樣打趣。  
  
[那有用嗎？]  
  
一震哄笑從Dum Dum那邊傳來。Bucky笑了，而Steve搖了搖頭，莞爾。_  
  
  
那是他們最後一次適當的接觸。如果他知道幼崽的事，他會不會做的更多？  
  
唉，如果Bucky知道，他一定會把他拖下山去。但有那麼一刻那樣的畫面出現在他腦海裡，壓得他喘不過氣：當他們成為伴侶之後，他會驕傲地看著他。他想到那個因為Alpha基因而失去家庭的男孩，而他會為此設法創造出另一個家給他。如果Bucky仍然活著，他會把他拖出那艘船，不顧一切。  
  
Bucky已經不在他身邊，但不代表他無法影響Steve的決定，當這關乎他們的幼崽時。  
  
他得離開神盾。  
  
  
  
  
  
他的公寓有音樂聲傳出。他出門時並沒有放音樂。  
  
他遲疑了一下。一方面，那可能是世上最糟糕的刺客在彰顯他們的存在；另一方面，那也可能是一個警告，警告他不要進去。  
  
他轉身--  
  
病例，掃描圖，如果有人發現了幼崽的存在......  
  
窗戶似乎是最安全的選擇。  
  
要闖入他的住所實在是簡單到令人憂心。他簡直可以聽到Bucky和Natasha，和所有他認識的人對他嘮叨。在所有關於他的所為所言的草木皆兵後，他居然還是將因為自己的極度愚蠢而失去幼崽。 (*1)   
  
他沒想到會是Fury。他坐在黑暗裡，看起來像是地獄本身，卻又同時侃著關於妻子的話。這些都表露了一個訊息：  
  
竊聽器。  
  
這裡被竊聽了。  
  
這激怒了他。有人，陌生的人，聽著他的家裡的動靜，他的一舉一動---  
  
他曾經對著幼崽自言自語嗎？應該沒有，否則就會有一整組的SWAT出現，把他拖去最近的研究中心，還會有新聞和其他報導。  
  
他還沒有被揭露，這簡直是奇蹟。  
  
Fury將手機轉向他，上面顯示著：神盾局出事了。只有你和我知道。  
  
[你該去找別人。]Steve的聲音緊繃。   
  
Fury瞇起眼睛。要不是Steve知曉了更多，他發誓他會看到一絲受傷的表情出現在Fury臉上。[你難道有更好的人選嗎？你是個過時之人，你知道世界在周圍飛速改變的感覺。]  
  
[有時候變得太快了，快到跟不上。]Steve看著他。[然後你會發現自己已經在錯誤的局中。]  
  
Fury明白過來，看起來有點動搖。這可能是Steve第一次看到這個人無言以對，神色沮然。  
  
那看起來甚至比意識到輸了一場比賽更糟。  
  
[你需要落腳的地方嗎？]Steve提議。  
  
[你不準備讓我占領你的沙發嗎？] Fury的聲音充滿了不可置信。  
  
Fury的問題可能很嚴重，整個世界都處於威脅之下，但...有一個葡萄大小的問題更需要他，它列在他的優先等級的底部太久了。如果他幫助Fury-  
  
Fury看著他，帶著純粹的懷疑與煩惱，就好像Steve剛宣布他要去賞鳥，而不是...不管是見鬼的什麼SHIELD聲稱的東西。  
  
槍聲響起。  
  
槍聲打破了靜夜中的樂聲，暴力而殘忍，Fury在槍聲中倒下，子彈撕裂了他的身體，Fury因疼痛與震驚抽搐起來。  
  
這是他第一次在非戰情況下看到有人被狙擊手攻擊。他忘記了震驚和懷疑，他必須找到哪裡出了差錯，用視覺、聽覺和嗅覺。  
  
狙擊手再度開火。  
  
掩護。  
  
快。  
  
Steve從驚恐中反應過來，找到掩護，轉頭確認Fury的狀況。活著，傷重。  
  
沒等到他恢復最佳狀態，狙擊手停火了，不管那是誰，他似乎認為工作完成了，不必再浪費子彈。  
  
[Rogers隊長？]他的鄰居走進門來喊道。她不但持著槍，還鎮定自若。  
  
當然了。  
  
他依稀聽見他的鄰居向SHIELD回報狀況並要求醫療支援。仍然對窗外保持著警戒，Steve跪到Fury身邊，無言以對。  
  
Fury抬眼看他，握住他的手-  
  
他將什麼東西塞到他手裡。那個金屬方塊，能裝資料的什麼來著？他忘了那個名字。Steve看看它，又看向Fury。  
  
不管他的意願如何，現在這是他的責任了。  
  
收下那個裝置，Steve看向窗外，捕捉到一小片也許是那個殺手的光影。  
  
如果他不去追他，又有誰能阻止他再去瞄準某個人呢？  
  
該死的。  
  
挫敗的喊了一聲，他後退，然後躍出，好追上那個殺手。  
  
那個人該死的快。Steve必須竭盡全力才能跟上他，而且他很確定這不是因為懷孕帶來的負面效果。  
  
他們來到天台的邊緣，Steve快要跟丟那個刺客了。  
  
他擲出盾牌。  
  
那殺手猛地轉身，金屬手臂伸出，穩穩地接住了盾牌。那隻手完全承受了盾牌的速度和推力。  
  
Steve呆若木雞。  
  
他透過面罩看著那雙被陰影環繞的眼睛，那種灰藍只可能來自暴風。他魂牽夢縈的—  
  
盾牌飛擲回來，他避開了，不願冒險。  
  
盾牌砸入牆壁，嵌進了磚牆，巨大的噪音讓他縮了一下。Steve回頭準備撿回盾牌，知道那個殺手已經遠遁。如果有什麼人可以接下他的盾牌，那這個人一定非常危險。  
  
他將盾牌拉出牆面--  
  
那個味道。  
  
他已經不是會為氣味困擾的年紀了。那對於Alpha或Omega來說太明顯了。   
  
他熟悉這股味道，這不可能，但他就是知道。  
  
Bucky。  
  
為什麼--  
  
他在深入思考之前就已經奔了出去，他的目光越過屋頂邊緣的矮牆，他需要再看一眼。  
  
為什麼那個殺手聞起來就像Bucky？  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve和Natasha站在玻璃窗外，Fury正在接受手術。  
  
他之前才被她騙過一回，雖然她是騙術的專家，但她看著眼前正在發生的事，看起來真的很擔心。Maria Hill站在他們身後，看起來正試圖保持冷靜。   
  
這讓他坐立不安。這兩個女人都是無情的騙子，但對於現下發生的事情，他們顯然並非無動於衷。  
  
[你沒抓到他？]Nat問。  
  
[他很快，]Steve搖頭：[而且很強壯。]  
  
而且聞起來像Bucky。那味道已經散發出來，才能在短短三十秒的接觸中沾到盾上。  
  
一個可能性潛伏在他腦後，讓他不知所措。這猜想甚至比遐想還過分。  
  
Fury的心跳停了。  
  
這簡直就像噩夢一樣，Fury在他眼前死去，Nat用明亮的眼神注視著；他懷孕三個月了，而Bucky……  
  
Bucky的氣味活著，在七十年後Bucky的氣味活著。  
  
這怎麼可能？  
  
這習慣太危險以至於他開始摩娑後頸。那個咬痕，他永遠用髮尾藏著。(譯注：當是指心懷僥倖的習慣。)  
  
如果Bucky的氣味活著，那也許--  
  
太危險了。存有希望卻又再次提醒自己Bucky已經不在，那太痛苦了。他應該已經走了。他從奔馳的火車上墜下，掉進無情的群山，掉進冰，掉進雪--  
  
寒冰撲面而來，刺骨的冰水嗆住他--  
  
Steve拼命轉開好得到更多空氣，自從注射血清之後，他就沒生過病。但他突然有一種大吼的衝動。他需要...神哪......  
  
他停止，不知道自己身在何方，他將頭抵在牆上。  
  
 _火車正在靠近，Bucky懸掛在空中，風拍打著他的身體。再遠一點，他只要再把手伸遠一點，只要再遠一點，  
  
Bucky抓著的把手被拉斷了，他往下沉了一點，他--  
  
他落下。  
  
那像是一瞬間，又好像很慢。好像他本來可以抓得住他，又像他其實沒有任何機會。他無計可施，只能看著Bucky揮舞著雙手，試圖抓到什麼好停止墜落。  
  
也許他可以。   
  
Steve看著Bucky墜落。   
  
永遠。_  
  
那下頭有條河。河很窄，但也許Bucky墜入水中而非山壁。  
  
在七十年前。  
  
  
  
  
Alexander Pierce不是一個快樂的人。   
  
不出所料，要除去Nick Fury比計畫中難。當他建議同事們讓那個武器就位，以備不時之需的時候，他能看見他們眼中的疑惑。  
  
Fury藉低估他的人壯大起來。  
  
然而這仍然是個遺憾。他們是多年老友，Nick救過他的女兒......  
  
那個狗娘養的頑固傢伙。他會千方百計地完成目標，只是必須按他自己的方法。黑寡婦從船上電腦裡複製出來的計畫是他的棺材的最後一根釘子。  
  
至於之後關於航母的對話，要不是Alexander早就知情，他會以為Nick在試探他。也許。  
  
他已經拔除了一個老謀深算的間諜。足以稍事安心。  
  
但Rogers現在成了一個麻煩。他是Fury的直系，不能信任。而Alexander有一種預感，那個穿著星條旗的人絕對會對此做出一些愚蠢的道德譴責。他們在他的辦公室裡談論Fury的最後一刻的時候，他看起來驚人的年輕。  
  
年輕而叛逆。就像世界上其他盲目的道德魔人 (*2) 一樣。這無關緊要，正如他所言，一隊人正要去抓住他，把他拖進廂型車里，帶他到一個可以好好訊問他的地方，那時他就會知道Nick的遺言到底是什麼了。  
  
關於Rogers的檔案並不...完整，這會是一個禮貌的藉口。已經有人在建檔之前乾淨俐落的處理掉他的紀錄，Google也只能挖出這麼多了。關於血清的事情已全部抹去，還有Rogers在戰前或注射血清前的醫療紀錄也不復存在。沒有精神評估，也沒有任何可以詬病的紀錄，乾乾淨淨。(譯注：當是Erskine動的手腳。)  
  
毫無用處。   
  
他說服Nick裝在Rogers公寓裡的監聽器還稍微有用一點，可以讓他洞察Rogers每天的動向。也許該找些人來分析Rogers，找出他為什麼幻想自己有一隻小狗。 (*3)   
  
他又想起他提到這件事的時候，Rogers臉上震驚的表情。對於一個堅韌的軍人來說，這種恐慌的表現實在不尋常。也許他就是個悲觀主義者，他在憂心一隻狗，而且準備去帶上牠？這真是愚蠢到令人痛苦。  
  
[長官。]Harris的聲音透過對講機傳來，帶著電流聲。[Rogers隊長跳出了電梯。]  
  
無能的蠢貨。他安排了八個人進電梯，八個！  
  
Alexander按壓了一下鼻樑。[他現在在哪？]  
  
[車庫，長官。]Harris回答，聽起來正在移動。[組員都受傷了--]  
  
[那就去找更多人，更多武裝。]Alexander試圖保持耐心。[不要讓他離開大門。這樣夠清楚了嗎？]  
  
[長官。]Harris的聲音裡被緊張感抓住，一點鼓舞作用都沒有。  
  
在電腦上點了幾下後，他打開了電梯的監視畫面，淡漠的看完Rogers解決掉Rumlow和他的手下。Rogers必須處於掌控下，只因為他浪費了自己的才能，囿於他頑固麻木的無聊大腦。那個武器甚至可以用一半的時間解決他，即使測試顯示他沒有任何地方強如Rogers。  
  
武器必須被磨礪，被折斷，才能變得更強大。  
  
然後那發生了。  
  
Rumlow設法用電擊棒擊中Rogers的腹部，那人跪了下來，甚至無力去掙脫手臂上的磁性手銬，然後--  
  
簡直像輕碰了一下開關。  
  
Alexander和Nick曾多次惋惜Rogers的本能是壓制對手而非殺死他們。那會花費更多時間，而且意味著：你的敵人會捲土重來，變得更難對付。但Rogers永遠需要理由，他的下巴會繃起，像是準備開講四零年代的禮儀課。  
  
他未曾是殘忍的人。  
  
但電梯裡有四個人不是死了就是傷到幾乎失去價值的地步。Alexander可以判定，從他們倒地的方式來看，其中兩個沒辦法很快站起來。  
  
很好，非常好，Rogers終究蘊藏著這樣的能力。  
  
那是什麼打開了他的開關？  
  
  
  
  
  
他必須回去醫院。不是因為那個USB閃存(他終於想起那個名稱了)，而是因為他們的儀器。   
  
Steve需要聽到心跳聲，他必須知道他沒有傷到幼崽。  
  
他跌跌撞撞走進一間診間，試圖想起Banner是怎麼操作的。他不需要看到，只想聽到那個穩定的節拍，確認他開始發育的孩子是否還安好。  
  
沒時間慢慢來了，他無法顧慮到那麼多，他...恐懼。他有多久沒有感受到？恐懼，自從他已置個人生死於度外？ (*4)   
  
他啟動並調適儀器，然後將探頭放到腹上。  
  
砰-咚，砰-咚。  
  
他心中一鬆，放開了探頭，按住腹部。[你就跟你爸一樣該死的頑固。]他抬起頭，努力維持自制。[等我哪天真的去見他的時候，他一定會打我屁股。]  
  
一部分的他希望孩子已經大到能動，能確實地感受到。他坐下來，用拇指摩娑著皮膚，就像孩子能感覺到，而且因此從方才的暴力中被安撫。  
  
[怎麼會？]  
  
Natasha。  
  
Steve幾近休克，他轉身，看著站在門邊的Natasha，她背對著門，張大了眼。  
  
出於本能，他衝過去把她按到門上，舉起他能撿到的最鋒利的東西。注射器不會是殺人的好選擇，但--  
  
Natasha僵住，沒有試圖掙扎，她舉起雙手，她的呼吸破碎而驚恐。[我什麼都還不知道，Steve。]她的聲線顫抖。  
  
[妳可能會告訴他們。]Steve深呼吸。  
  
她看起來不太確定，她的眼睛閃爍著，視線落到他的腹部，又轉回來。[你...你一定是個Omega......]  
  
他保持沉默，而她的臉龐柔和下來。  
  
[Steve，]她低語：[有多久了？]  
  
Steve大怒著推開她，開始踱步，試圖想出解決方案。  
  
[Pierce知道嗎？]Natasha問。  
  
[就差一點。]Steve道：[在她知道之前，我必須離開這裡。]  
  
[來，]她說：[跟我來。]  
  
他沒有其他選擇。  
  
  
  
  
  
旅館的房間很基礎，但不至於連走動的空間都沒有，還附衛浴。  
  
現在有三個人知道了。三個他必須交付信任的人，為了孩子的安全。  
  
[我拿到了一個座標。]Nat坐到椅子上。[紐澤西。](/新澤西)  
  
Steve停下來看著她：[Nat--]  
  
[他們會跟著你。]她語重心長地說：[你想要現在就解決他們，還是等到你臃腫到動不了？或是更糟的，等到他們可以直接把孩子帶走的時候？]  
  
[恕我直言，]Steve疊起雙臂：[但在這幾天，我跟你一起被炸飛過一扇窗戶，在SHIELD的建築裡被電擊，跳出一座電梯--]  
  
[你覺得在幾個月之後還能這樣做？]她歪頭：[我可以想見，Steve，如果在離開之前你不把所有的威脅都清除掉，下一次他們找到你的時候，你將無計可施，而你所有最糟糕的恐懼都會成真。]  
  
他完全的，徹底的，陷入困局。他沮喪地搖搖頭，看向牆壁。而更糟的是，可恨，Nat是對的。  
  
[你還好嗎？]Nat問。  
  
[不好。]Steve將頭靠在膝蓋上。[看起來我並沒有太多選擇。]他嘆氣。  
  
[你還沒回答我。]她的語調柔軟而輕緩：[有多久了？]  
  
[三...]他停頓了一下，仔細地想了想：[快四個月了。]他微愣。  
  
[所以你還有一個月左右的時間行動自如。]Nat定案。當Steve回頭，她進逼：[那...另一位父親？]  
  
另一位父親。  
  
[那個殺手。]Steve站了起來：[你...你似乎知道他。]  
  
她退後，一股失望出現在她臉上，又迅速消失。[蘇聯製子彈，專業槍手，不可追蹤。]  
  
[妳之前見過？]  
  
[一些相信他存在的情報組織，稱他為{冬兵}，過去五十年，有二十多起自殺案被認為是他的手筆。]她嚥下口水，嘆息，面帶愁容。[我們知道如何把這些案子揀出來。]  
  
五十年。  
  
[在那之前呢？]Steve問，心跳加快。如果有將近七十年的傳聞......  
  
Nat瞇起眼：[那可不是大多數人會問的問題。]她緩緩地說。  
  
[我並不是大多數人。]Steve道。  
  
[也是。]她用鋼鐵般的瞪視指向他。[我現在知道了。]  
  
這讓他迅速專心起來。[如果妳有什麼話想說...]  
  
Nat掃了一眼他的腹部。[這樣會很怪嗎？]她看起來有一瞬間的不確定。  
  
這還真是...甜蜜而古怪的問題，鑑於它是來自Nat。  
  
[感覺上沒什麼不同。]Steve循著她的視線看向自己的腹部，真的談論起這件事，那感覺很奇妙。[我一直試圖忽略它，一直到...我想，今天...]  
  
[你有想要個孩子嗎？]她充滿疑惑的問。  
  
這就是整件事的核心了，不是嗎？長久以來一直作為弱者、易碎品，他曾一直心有餘而力不足，再次回到那種時光...即使只是暫時......  
  
他恨那種無力。  
  
[我也，我也說不上來，我從未想過會有孩子，但...]  
  
但。  
  
不管他對於身為一個懷孕的男性Omega有多不愉快，也不能否認：他懷著的孩子是個恩典。  
  
[是Bucky的孩子。]Steve結語，已經不能保持語氣中的震懾。  
  
Nat猛地抬起頭來，快到Steve都擔心她要患鞭打症了。[但--]  
  
[暫停發育。]Steve覺得自己好像瞬間被抽去了力氣。[如果一對Alpha和Omega在綁定的情況下有了幼崽，那Omega的防禦機制會讓幼崽陷入停滯狀態，直到Alpha歸來，或者...直到Omega找到相關的專家。]  
  
[你信任了一個醫生？]  
  
[Bruce對於戳在一個七十歲的嬰兒身邊感到不太舒服。]Steve低語。如果當時Bruce有留下來的話，眼前的一切都會順利許多。  
  
他們多久之後會查到Mayfair醫生？她經不住任何形式的審問。  
  
[這是一個線索。]Nat站起來，她的想法跟他的完全一樣，也都不是他樂見的。[Pierce很可能已經知道了。]  
  
很可能。這只是早晚的問題。  
  
[該動身了。]Natasha果斷道。[你駕駛？]  
  
[駕駛什麼？]Steve問，跟上她。  
  
她轉頭，咧嘴一笑。[你偷過車嗎？]  
  
Ch.2 Fin.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. [在所有關於他的所為所言的草木皆兵後，他居然還是將因為自己的極度愚蠢而失去幼崽。][After all his panicking about who he was talking to and what he wasdoing he'd still managed to the fail the pup by being utterly stupid.] 原文語法似乎有問題，私以為是指他戰戰兢兢的注意言行不要曝露，結果還是棋差一著。
> 
> 2\. [道德魔人][do-gooders] 這是指那種自以為在肅正社會風氣，幫助弱勢團體，但實際上不過是在破壞社會和諧，打壓言論自由的人。
> 
> 3\. 原文為Puppy，Alex在這裡犯了跟我在譯第一章時一樣的錯誤。
> 
> 4\. [置個人生死於度外][he'd last really cared about whether he lived or died.] 呃...其實這已經有一點過度演繹了，因為中文讀者會聯想到本句的上聯[以國家興亡為己任]，但其實文裡並沒有強調這一點。但後來想一想，如果一定要說是痛失所愛心如死灰，那父母太早，Bucky太近，還是從入伍那天起看淡生死比較好，所以就這樣決定了。


	3. Chapter 3

淋浴簡直像是上天賜福。Steve站在蓮蓬頭下，將頭靠在磁磚上，試著理順這幾天來發生的事情，好找出些頭緒。  
  
Hydra滲透了SHIELD。  
  
他幾乎要在怒火中唾罵起來。神盾局期望的算法居然來自Zola…全民的Zola？那個人簡直噁心，罪該萬死。  
  
他把Bucky抓去做了人體實驗。  
  
Steve轉了轉脖子好讓它沖到水。他的手自動伸向腹部，像是要穩住他自己，或只是為了提醒自己幼崽還在那裏。這正在變成另一個危險的習慣。  
  
還…很快那就會變明顯了。Mayfair醫生預判一直到五甚至六個月都不會顯懷。大概是因為腹肌什麼的足夠強壯，支撐住了胎兒的重量。這很好，為了孩子，他需要更多時間來讓世界變安全。如果知道接下來的變故，他那時不會讓孩子繼續發育……  
  
但天殺的，一部分的他想要更多孩子的跡象。一下踢擊或其他什麼動作，讓他知道一切安好，他並非又只對著一張黑白超音波照片自言自語。  
  
一陣巨大的拍門聲。[你淹死在裡面了嗎？]Sam大喊。  
  
[還差一點呢。]Steve回道，試圖振作起來，他可以的，他一直以來都可以。剷除Hydra，上一次他還是在悲痛中獨力完成的。  
  
他能做到。  
  
  
  
  
Rogers正在變成一個大麻煩。犧牲Zola是必要的，但同時也很麻煩。而現在他必需浪費時間在找到獵得Rogers的方法，而非集中注意力在世界安全理事會上。  
  
[檔案，長官。] Trudy遞過一個檔案夾，明亮地微笑。[咖啡嗎？]  
  
Alexander點頭同意，為此感到受用。[得到這個的過程有困難嗎？]  
  
[Hastings回報說還有一些關於針的工作要做，關於C計畫。]  
  
啊，那個不願意開口的好醫生。可憐。動脈瘤一直是個完美實用的死因。  
  
也同樣很容易造成。  
  
對Trudy點點頭，他坐在辦公桌上，等到她離開後才打開文件夾。  
  
Steve Rogers是一個懷孕的Omega。  
  
Alexander花了很長時間盯著封面、測試結果，還有，天哪，甚至那個文件右下角的掃瞄，然後他才闔起文件夾，坐回椅子上。  
  
懷孕的Omega？  
  
一陣低笑從腹底爆開，他因為大笑而顫抖起來。那就是他和世界掌控權之間的阻礙？一個懷孕的Omega？  
  
他不能確定誰才是更悲劇的那個。  
  
他耐心的看了剩下的部分。然而，Rogers設法在保密的狀況下孕育孩子，而且只有少少幾個月的身孕。  
  
那個武器會處理好的。毫不費事。不同於Rogers在過去二十四小時的事件中已經失去的東西。Omega是精緻的生物，他們的後代更是如此。  
  
一個懷孕的Omega。天哪，這真令人羞恥。  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve走進房間的時候Natasha正坐在床上，她的頭髮因洗浴而蓬鬆，讓她看似心神遠颺。  
  
[我們本來可能已經死了。]她低語。  
  
[那是周三。(*1)]他同樣低語，套上一件Sam的衛衣，並對上面的氣味皺眉。穿別人的衣服不是個好主意，他幾乎要為他的本能發出挫敗的低吼。  
  
[你推了我一把。]她用同樣的聲調說：[你救了我一命。]  
  
他聳聳肩，而且在她的眼神落到他身上時避開了。[你想找我說些什麼特別的嗎？]  
  
[我也會做出一樣的事。]她突然說：[你相信我，對吧？]  
  
Steve轉向Natasha，對她的聲調感到驚訝，足以他好好審視這個高傲的女人，她兩天前在船上的時候威脅到他的任務，她還對此很愉悅，幾乎發出了貓般的呼嚕聲。  
  
[我現在確實相信你。]他柔聲說：[如果我說我自己並非我的生命中最重要的東西，你相信我嗎？]  
  
她明白了。她微微點頭，露出滿意的笑容。[他們得過我這一關。]她因他的請求而自豪，這幾乎可以從她的聲音中聽出來。  
  
Steve點頭，回以笑容。  
  
[你知道它的性別嗎？]她說著，邊繼續吹乾頭髮。看起來比他以往所見都更自然放鬆。  
  
[不，而且我也不確定我到底想不想知道。]  
  
Nat曲起膝蓋，將臉頰靠上，端詳著他。[如果是個女孩，我可以教她穿衣打扮。]她自薦。  
  
[我見過你的時尚品味。]Steve不太確定該如何應對這個自薦。  
  
[如果是個男孩，我會確保他不會整整七十年沒接過吻。我想，是個女孩的話我也可以幫上忙--]  
  
他試著不要笑出來，並將毛巾丟向她。[放過他們的童年？]  
  
Natasha熱情地點頭，然後看起來又堅持己見。[你準備好拿下神盾局了嗎？]她問，聽起來比她應有的更樂觀。  
  
[當然。]他上前打開門。[那可以先轉移我的注意力，免得我一直去想妳對我的幼崽的青少年時期有怎樣的規畫。]  
  
  
  
  
[你已經接到任務？]Lukin問那個武器。   
  
點頭。   
  
[向我複述？]   
  
那個武器瞇起眼睛，像是在思考這是否是標準程序。[抹除Sitwell，殺死抓捕他的人。]   
  
Lukin點頭。[計畫有變。]他傾身與那個武器對視。[把金髮的男人帶來給我。]   
  
[無法接受指令。]那個武器毫無波動地說。   
  
[不，]Lukin知道自己得小心行事。Pierce似乎無視了這點的潛力。Rogers所用的血清難以重現，但現在有一個機會，可以透過他的基因...然後……  
  
他們可以用他來育種。   
  
但Pierce是個理想主義者。他希望武器和工具就在那裏，完成地好好地，沒想過這些武器是怎麼來的。利用一個Omega來製造超級士兵，這個想法一開始或許讓人難以適應，但一旦你接受了……   
  
那將有無限可能。   
  
[不，]Lukin重複：[生擒那個人，把他帶給我。不過…如有必要也可以是死的。]  
  
那個武器似乎正在考慮這命令的邏輯，然後他點頭，無所謂的繼續整理武裝。  
  
[避開腹部。]Lukin又加了一句：[以防萬一。]  
  
那個武器似乎根本不在意他為何如此叮嚀。他重重的點了下頭。  
  
接受任務。  
  
優秀。  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve從不知道原來把某個人扔下屋頂這麼的…唔…好玩。  
  
Natasha真是個壞榜樣。  
  
[你知道，Natasha是個美麗的名字。]在等Sam把人撈上來之前，她說。  
  
Steve有目的地四處觀察。  
  
[放輕鬆，監視器都壞了。]她輕斥；[不用過度警覺。]  
  
[我過度警覺？]他不可置信地問：[跟妳學的？]  
  
[無用的過度警覺。] Natasha修正她的說法。[不過那真的是個好名字，我很喜歡。]  
  
這就是現代人交朋友的方法嗎？一起被掃射，一起逃亡，然後把某人踢下屋頂？  
  
天哪，真令人憂心，他完全可以接受。  
  
  
  
  
目標在行駛途中。預料外的人員。命令中沒有提到如何處理多餘的一個。  
  
無關緊要。  
  
命令描述：目標在此次攻擊後存活。附加命令：不得殺傷金髮男子，尤其是腹部。  
  
他必須把他們趕出車外。  
  
那很簡單。步槍射擊駕駛頭部，五輛車停下來。  
  
造成的車禍又堆起四部車，目標無傷，行動受阻。未知人員離開車輛以確認狀況，然後返回車輛與乘客對話。  
  
[現在？]  
  
他看向右手邊的人，那人拿著狙擊步槍和麻醉槍。  
  
在這個角度他沒辦法拿到車裡的麻醉槍。拿下金髮男子是首要之急，其他事情只會警醒他的目標。  
  
他搖搖頭，在人們圍觀撞成一堆的車時走了出去，腳步從容。他經過時有幾聲驚嚇的尖叫，金屬手臂引起了注意。  
  
當他們發現他時，那個無法辨識的目標睜大眼，紅髮的那個馬上開槍對他射擊。  
  
他瞧不起綁架行動。  
  
這什麼時候發生過？  
  
這念頭沒有幫助。他搖搖頭將這個想法趕走，射擊輪胎以免目標掉頭離開這片區域。他身後的小組開始回擊。  
  
是時候讓他們移動了。  
  
他讓他們看見自己正瞄準引擎，紅髮的那個回到車理，急迫地說著什麼。  
  
在車子爆炸之前，他能看見有三道人影飛奔而出，Sitwell跑了另一個方向。  
  
箱型車在一旁等待他的信號。  
  
另一邊，小組開始包圍他們。  
  
他稍微加速，終於跟上那個金髮男子。注射器就在口袋裡。他必須停止去揣測目標的想法，越久越好。  
  
在幾輪攻擊後他不由得感到……失望？金髮的那個很明顯在忍耐，打得很保守。事實上，那就像他接到的命令也有保護腹部這一環，他看起來簡直神經質一樣地小心。  
  
[Steve，]紅髮的那個大喊：[加把勁。](Buck it up)  
  
Buck—  
  
不知道為什麼，他覺得自己頭移動了幾分，轉向了那個詞的聲源，而目標…這個[Steve]抓住了他的下巴，接下來幾下有力多了，增加了挑戰性，但目標的戰鬥技巧還是有幾個明顯的錯誤，只是他錯過了機會。  
  
目標微微後退，睜大眼睛，然後一個恐懼的表情滑過他的臉，他的唇繃緊。  
  
[他們知道了。]他對紅髮的那個喊。  
  
知道啥—  
  
他停止思考。目標反擊，這次動作正確，而且—  
  
他沒有想享受這個，但他也沒有要殺死這個目標。為此他需要等待一個絕佳的時機。目標壯碩且靈活，彌補了他所缺乏的技巧。就好像有人一直在訓練他，只不過有些技巧還未融會貫通。  
  
就是這裡。  
  
這個動作意味著目標側面空門大開，他可以取出注射器並將針管刺入他的脖頸；也意味著他被絞住，被拋到路邊，世界顛倒，他的面罩掉了。  
  
但他拿下了目標，他這樣想著，跳起來站好。任務完成。  
  
目標按著脖頸，腳步虛浮。朦朧的藍眼抬起，張望—  
  
[Bucky？]目標問，視線突然集中在他身上。  
  
他…他的目標是在跟他說話嗎？  
  
[誰他媽是Bucky？]他問，往前走了一點。  
  
目標踉蹌了一下，對著他肩膀後的什麼搖了搖頭。如果他上前捉住優先目標並用他來要脅其他的目標投降，事情會簡單點—  
  
他聞到了目標。  
  
聞起來…很好。真的很好。他從背後抓住目標，並將槍口頂在他頭上，目標幾乎沒有反抗。這意味著目標的脖頸就在他鼻下，然後—  
  
他將鼻子埋進他的頸側，深深呼吸。  
  
我的。  
  
他不知道到底哪裡出了問題。戰鬥的聲音圍繞著他，他用牙擦過目標的頸後。  
  
我的。  
  
有一個牙印，藏在髮裡。他的牙完美的契進牙印，他幾乎滿足地哼唱起來。  
  
[見鬼的這--]  
  
他不假思索地射殺那個探員。沒有人可以靠近。  
  
永遠。  
  
他調整了他抓著...目標伴侶我的SteveRogers隊長steve目標俘虜金髮我的…的力度，拖著他後退，離開交戰區，朝著相對安全的一輛被遺棄很久的，底朝天的汽車挪去。  
  
目標還未失去意識，但他正掙扎著想站立起來。他跪下來，好奇地看著目標。  
  
[Bucky。]目標低語，轉頭背對車體的金屬。  
  
他想要再聞一次那個氣味。這很容易，他傾身將鼻子埋進目標的髮中呼吸，同時觀察著戰鬥。看得出勝負已定，那些目標寡不敵眾，大勢已去。  
  
命令是交出屍體。  
  
這個想法讓他咆哮起來。  
  
不。  
  
這不容易，但有可能。即使在正被電視直播的戰鬥場面中，他設法讓他們兩個都消失了。  
  
我的。  
  
很好。  
  
他將睡著的目標扛起，他蜷縮在他的背上。  
  
平靜。安全。  
  
我的。  
  
  
  
  
  
[你做了什麼？] Alexander不可置信地問。   
  
[如果我們能取得那個幼崽--]  
  
喔，放過他吧，這書呆又在亂講什麼渾話。[你要多留美國隊長幾個月，只為了研究一個嬰兒？]  
  
[我的意思是，這是一個破解Erskine的血清的天賜良機，]Lukin答道，看起來完全沒有改變主意的意思，他完全沒有抓到重點。[這個孩子就是關鍵--]  
  
[而我的意思是，兩個超級士兵，其中任何一個都可以輕而易舉的拿下一個小編制的軍隊，而現在他們都在外面亂晃，不知道會天殺的做些什麼。]  
  
[我要那個武器保護Rogers，他服從了命令。]  
  
Alexander瞪著他，想搞清楚一個有那麼多學位的人為什麼能這麼愚蠢。[幫我播放。]他試圖讓自己的語氣輕鬆一點。  
  
這段錄像來自新聞報導，剛好捕捉到橋上戰鬥的結尾。[你看這裡，那個武器和Rogers。]他在屏幕上指出，以防Lukin的觀察力跟他對常識的態度一樣沒用。[看，他們交手，然後…]他拍了拍屏幕，那個武器用注射器放倒了Rogers，同時面罩掉了下來。[然後Rogers認出了他。]  
  
Lukin震了一下。[認出那個武器？它以前沒有出現在Rogers面前過。]  
  
[你還是不明白，是嗎？] Alexander按下暫停鍵。[根據史密森尼博物館的固定展覽，Rogers有一位摯友，名叫James Barnes。]  
  
Lukin震驚地倒抽一口氣。[但是--]  
  
[這個人在一場意外中失蹤，他從列車上掉落。有人找到了他，並且用做實驗，試圖重現血清。你現在明白問題是什麼了嗎？]  
  
顯然他是的，Lukin猛地吞嚥了一下。[我們可以很容易地找到那個武器，只要啟動追蹤裝置就可以了。]  
  
[然後他就會知道我們正在找他，我更偏向不要這麼做。不，我需要你找出那個武器會覺得安全的地方，縮小範圍，之後再啟動追蹤裝置。等到我們布好網之後。]  
  
Lukin點頭，回頭擺弄電腦，然後瞥了眼靜止的錄像。[你覺得那個武器認出Rogers了嗎？]  
  
[他看起來對他的脖子很有興趣。]  
  
Lukin奔過來的速度讓Alexander眨了眨眼。顯然科學家們還是能做一些體力活動的。  
  
[你在找什麼？]他問，看著Lukin瀏覽錄影。  
  
[那個武器是一個Alpha，以前我們也利用過這一點。]  
  
[所以？]  
  
[他不應該聞他。如果Rogers已經懷孕，那個武器應該不會對他有興趣。]  
  
[他不再有孕了？] Alexander問：[那是否意味著你不會再跟我爭執對他的處置？]  
  
Lukin沉吟。[你可以取得Rogers的資料嗎？]  
  
Alexander看著他，然後環顧四周，想著到底射殺Lukin還是留下他能解決更多問題。[不如你就做你該做的。]他讓自己的語氣足夠強硬，讓Lukin一哆嗦。  
  
這個人可能是個醉心科學的天才，但他同時是個沒有骨氣的懦夫。甚至不敢明著違逆Alexander。  
  
[我會開始研究那個武器的相關紀錄和程序設置。]Lukin小聲地說。  
  
[好選擇。]   
  
  
  
  
  
Steve緩緩醒來，覺得比過去數年都舒服許多。他背靠著一個堅實的熱源，有節奏的呼吸拂在他頸後。  
  
 _橋。  
  
Bucky。_  
  
Steve動了一下，急於轉頭再瞧瞧那個殺手的臉，他需要將自己埋進那個氣味裡。  
  
他縱容自己的Omega本能到一個程度，或至少嘗試著這樣做。當Steve試圖轉身，Bucky低吼並將牙固定在Steve的頸上。  
  
是他，一定是他。  
  
怎麼會呢？  
  
[Bucky？]他試探地問道。  
  
沒有回應。或許他是太深陷Alpha本能所以沒有聽到，還是…  
  
 _[誰他媽是Bucky？]_  
  
[你知道我是誰嗎？]Steve低聲問，對答案心懷恐懼。  
  
一陣無聲的咆哮在Steve的脖頸上振動，讓他閉起了眼睛。這怎麼會發生呢？為什麼他沒有…他早應該回來的。該死的Schmidt和他的命令跟計畫，他應該跋涉過冰天雪地，直到找到Bucky—  
  
Steve低頭看向牽制住他的金屬手臂，深吸一口氣。  
  
他們對Bucky做了什麼？  
  
Hydra，Hydra一定是把他抓起來了，然後換掉了他的手什麼的。Nat說他的殺人紀錄可以追溯到五十年前，在那之前的二十年，又發生了什麼？  
  
他又難受起來。  
  
這沒有用。跟Bucky躺在一起，然後為過去發生的事情沮喪，這不會幫到任何人，完全不會。  
  
[我的名字是Steve Rogers。]他在寂靜中說。[我們一起長大，我們都年幼失怙，你總是讓鄰居小孩不敢欺負我。]  
  
他背後的人沒有任何反應，也沒有任何動作或跡象表明他正在聽。他有察覺到Steve嗎？他是不是昏迷了？  
  
[等我們再大點，你的阿姨給我們烤蘋果派慶生，你在吃派皮之前就把所有內餡都舔掉了。]Steve不明白何以這些回憶突然冒了出來。[她氣瘋了。有一次她只烤了派皮給你，而你連碰都沒有碰。你只是喜歡戲弄她而已，而且…你是唯一一個能讓她開懷大笑的人。]  
  
什麼都沒有。  
  
Steve躬身，試圖坐起來，但那條鋼鐵手臂簡直就像個鋼鎖。他試圖朝下扭動，但身後的人蜷了起來，他不可能在不傷到Bucky的情況下逃脫。  
  
Bucky要牽制住他簡直容易到令人尷尬。  
  
[我從來沒有告訴你我是什麼。]Steve因為自己的聲音畏縮了一下，他仍然不知道這對Bucky有沒有幫助。[直到我們參戰。甚至…]他垂眼，然後皺眉，他看向腹部的視線被手臂擋住了。  
  
他低吼。  
  
手臂放開了他，好似驚訝。Steve妥善地蜷縮起來。  
  
 _保護。_  
  
Bucky不能被信任，還不能，他還不能知道這麼重要的事。那條手臂再次繞住他，Alpha又叼住那個牙印，發出了滿意的聲音。  
  
他已經完全陷入Alpha的本能中。Steve在明白的同時有恐懼升起。如果他沒有了如何去對抗本能的記憶……  
  
他需要離開。  
  
馬上。  
  
  
  
  
  
今天越來越糟了。Alexander想著，帶著怒氣嘆息。不是因為讓Romanoff跟她的新朋友消失非常危險，而是因為萬事俱備只欠東風。  
  
他恨極了這種狀況。  
  
[這裡。]Lukin在地圖上指出。[一個舊的銀行金庫。他的程序設置中指出，他可以來這裡尋求庇護，以及如有必要，這裡足以承受攻擊。如果他真的陷入Alpha本能，那他不會質疑設置。]  
  
[有出口嗎？]  
  
[只有一條路進去。]Lukin回答。[他們只能束手就擒。更棒的是，那裡裝有一個七零年代的老式灑水系統，那應該足以壓制氣味，把他從Rogers身邊拉開。]  
  
也許今天也不是太糟。  
  
[長官…拿下Rogers很容易。如果他剛經歷了流產，那他會掙扎地很厲害。我們可以從他身上得到一些數據--]  
  
天哪，又開始了。[都好，] Alexander應允。[另外，我覺得威脅等級太高了，他畢竟已經停止了。都清楚了嗎？]  
  
Lukin點點頭，像是一次得到了感恩節和聖誕節。  
  
  
  
  
  
 _1944  
  
痛苦。  
  
回營之後，Steve跌跌撞撞地撞進一頂帳篷。只消往Phillips看一眼，就足以讓他抿起唇，然後點頭示意。Phillips在深惡Steve接近軍隊的同時，似乎也接受了這是必要之惡。  
  
對Steve的發情期的掩護也正齊頭並進。  
  
這甚至超越了沮喪。Steve將頭埋進枕頭裡，手指嵌進汗濕的床單。發情期比他以往經歷過的東西都要激烈。  
  
他需要…一些東西。他咬牙，覺得虛無，扭動著尋求摩擦的刺激，他打定主意要盡量控制住雙手。他越是努力抵抗它，它就會走得越快。  
  
[…你知道外面有個小丑擋著我，不讓我進來嗎？]Bucky的聲音突然出現，聽起來就像在帳棚裡。[別告訴我你…]他的聲音消失了。  
  
該死。  
  
他不覺得自己能夠抬頭。他做了愚蠢的決定：縮成一團，保持靜止，絕望地希望Bucky趕緊離開。  
  
[天哪，Steve。]Bucky的聲音突然靠得很近。[你很燙。]他低聲說著，將手掃過Steve的額頭。[你發燒了嗎？]他問，恐懼籠罩了他的聲音。  
  
Steve所能做的只有在枕頭上搖搖頭。[沒事。]他嘶聲說。  
  
[怎麼會沒事。]Bucky低吼。[你需要醫生。]  
  
[不，]Steve掙扎著爬起來抓住他。[不，別叫醫生，Bucky，別--]  
  
Bucky握住他的手，低頭對他皺眉。[你知道你現在有多燙嗎？]他的聲音中帶著顫抖。[我是說…這是因為血清嗎？它失效了嗎？]  
  
Steve搖頭。[你必須離開。]他喘息著，因為一陣純粹的欲求擊中他而蜷起。  
  
[哈，好像我真的會離開似的。]Bucky咕噥。[我去倒一些水給你。]他決定去找一個杯子來，然後扶Steve坐起來喝水。  
  
水很涼，幸好。Steve大口灌下，像是瀕臨渴死的人。他越過杯緣看向Bucky，他看著他，像面對一個任務那樣專注。  
  
他想要。他面前有一個Alpha，強壯、友善、風趣而且安全，一個一向都照顧著他的Alpha。他搖搖頭，水濺了出來，Bucky皺著眉將水杯拉回。  
  
[你到底怎麼了？]Bucky問，又將手背按到Steve的前額上，然後他收回手，用食指摩娑著嘴唇，若有所思。  
  
Bucky僵住，然後仔細地嗅了嗅自己剛剛碰觸過Steve潮濕眉毛的手。  
  
一個懷疑的眼神掠過他的臉。他傾身，迅速的拉近Steve並壓低他的頭，快如閃電，他舔了一下Steve脖子上襯衣和髮尾中間的部分。  
  
Bucky深吸了一口氣，像是被刺了一下，然後同樣快速地退開。  
  
[他們對你做了什麼？]他咆哮。  
  
Steve搖頭，張開眼睛(他什麼時候閉眼的？)。Bucky退得更遠，去檢查帳篷的門簾是否嚴實。  
  
[他們沒有--]  
  
[你根本對此毫無概念。]Bucky背對著Steve。[我寧願你繼續因呼吸困難而掙扎，也好過淪落成這樣。]  
  
[但不是他們把我變成這樣的。]  
  
Bucky慢慢地轉身看向他，困惑地歪著頭。  
  
[我一直…都是這個樣子的。]  
  
Bucky哼了聲。[說的好像是真的一樣，夥計。]  
  
[你以為那些藥品是什麼？我媽一直帶給我的，讓我的身體越來越差的那些？]  
  
Bucky凝視著他，好像Steve突然長出了另一顆頭。他搖起頭像要拒絕剛剛聽到的事。  
  
一陣熱潮襲擊了他，它強烈到足以讓Steve咬住下唇並蜷縮起來，渴望，天哪，他想要Bucky過來，然後----  
  
他抬頭，而Bucky已經離開了。_  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve看著對面的牆壁。  
  
太多秘密，他對Bucky隱瞞了無數的秘密。如果—  
  
金屬手臂動了一下，Bucky坐了起來，發出低吠。Steve帶著不確定轉身，如果不出意外，這是他六十九年來第一次好好看著Bucky的臉。  
  
[這裡很安全。]Bucky說，聽起來很奇怪，就像是他在自言自語。[必須的。就是知道。怎麼會？]他發出挫敗的聲音，他有血有肉的那隻手抬起來，拉扯起他蓬草一樣的頭髮。  
  
[Buck，]Steve開口，傾身去碰觸他。  
  
他在灑水器作用的前一秒警覺起來。  
  
不。  
  
他盡可能的快速移動到牆邊，以免敵人偷襲。Bucky仍待在地上，他劇烈的顫抖起來，然後僵住。(*2)   
  
慢慢地，他轉頭看向Steve。  
  
水浸透了他的頭髮，將之沾在他的額頭上，奇異地，令人想起他過去抹著他偏愛的那款髮臘的樣子。兩三秒間，他臉上殺氣騰騰的表情消失，轉而充滿好奇。  
  
[我認識你。]他聽起來對這個概念有點困惑。就像是那個殺手淡出，而Bucky浮現，他看著他，就像是……就像是他握有全宇宙的奧秘的鑰匙。  
  
Steve頷首，開始微笑。  
  
[跪下來！]Hydra的人突然從門口湧入，他們全副武裝、全神戒備。Steve抬眼，繃起肌肉準備移動，準備反擊，即使在手無寸鐵、無法自保的情況下，因為Bucky說他認識他，還有—  
  
幼崽。  
  
他的心沉了下去。他無法用身體保護Bucky，他什麼都不能做因為一旦他…幼崽。Steve自己都不知道自己在找些什麼，他看向Bucky，而Bucky已經轉向一個人，好像在尋找什麼。這可能是他唯一留下Bucky的機會，誰知道他們會把他帶去哪裡。  
  
他們之中的一個。  
  
幼崽。  
  
Steve不情願地屈膝，看著Bucky呆在原地，看著Pierce走進來，撐著傘，西裝筆挺，上下乾爽。他對著Steve一如往常地微笑，好像他們剛開始一場日常例會。他停在Bucky面前。  
  
然後打了他一巴掌。  
  
Bucky生生受了。  
  
無能為力的憤怒在Steve體內燃起。  
  
[帶下去，洗掉。]Pierce命令道，同時走近Steve。有那麼一瞬間Steve以為那是在指自己，但Rumlow拽著Bucky的腳，似乎跟隨著指示走了出去。  
  
Pierce停在Steve面前，對著他其中一個手下點頭，是叫Sandwell？天，這之中有多少人曾和他共事，又曾被他在任務中交付後背？Sandwell接過傘，幫Pierce撐著，讓他可以空出手來。  
  
[你要對他做什麼？]Steve在Bucky消失在門外時問。  
  
[記憶清洗。]Pierce漫不經心地回答。[也許還要清除掉關於氣味的東西。我想他們已經做過一次。有缺點的武器就該盡快修好。]  
  
Steve環顧那些槍。如果沒有幼崽，他會攻擊這個狗娘養的，不顧他媽的後果。  
  
Pierce瞇起眼睛，移動了他的鞋，指向Steve的腹部。Steve本能地退縮了，完全無法顧慮到這樣是在向Pierce示弱。  
  
[他會知道嗎，]Pierce突然問，看向一個…應該是科學家，那人穿的不如其他人那樣講究。[如果他失去了孩子？]  
  
科學家點點頭，看起來同樣困惑。  
  
[在我的印象中，]Pierce蹲下來好跟他平視。[Alpha沒辦法察覺到懷孕Omega的氣味。]  
  
聽到這個…天哪，他明明已經知曉Pierce知道幼崽，但這仍然，親耳聽到他說出這樣的話……  
  
[除非那個幼崽是他的。]那個科學家的聲音中有著明顯的興味。[有一個關於發育停滯的理論……]  
  
[結論。]Pierce提醒。  
  
[那幼崽，]科學家因喜悅容光煥發：[是那個武器的。]  
  
[那，]Pierce露出笑容。[簡直太令我驚喜了。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：  
> 1.關於週三好像有一個說法是：在週三什麼事都有可能發生。  
> 2\. [Bucky went ram-rod stiff, his entire body shaking with how rigid he'd suddenly become.][Bucky仍待在地上，他劇烈的顫抖起來，然後僵住。] 我一定弄錯了什麼……


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章有關於不人道醫療實驗與差點流產的描寫,不適者請迴避。

_世界看起來混亂而難解。Bucky正在消逝、改變。長髮，短髮，尖叫，微笑。  
  
[不想記起來，]Bucky的聲音迴盪。[拜託，]他的嗓音沙啞，聽起來像是已經尖叫了一天。[讓我忘記。]  
  
曾有那麼一刻，關於一間房子的印象，一雙懸著沒有踏入血泊的腳，一隻錯位的手臂。牆被狠狠鎖上，聲音像隔水傳來般黯淡。人影圍繞四周，有東西近在咫尺。  
  
[我想忘記--]_  
  
Steve在頭痛中張開眼睛，那是一抽一抽的疼，他轉動頭部，對被限制活動的現況皺起眉。  
  
手銬。  
  
磁性手銬，他在電梯驚險逃脫的那一種，正把他固定在床上。腳踝上的束縛感證明同樣的東西也固定在那裏，讓他保持姿勢。但這沒有讓他放棄掙扎，用勁全力試圖抬起四肢，但也只能移動幾公分，不夠脫離磁場。  
  
[你不該浪費體力。]之前出現過的那個科學家開口，語氣十分詭異。[我們不希望你的血壓升的太高。]  
  
Steve將頭撞回固定他的床上，看著天花板，試圖想出現在有哪些事要做。殺掉Pierce會是優先事項之一。  
  
[我看過你的醫療紀錄。]那科學家繼續道：[看來時機正好。]  
  
[是嗎？]Steve道，仍然看著天花板，燈光簡直亮到令人痛苦。[怎麼說？]他問，試圖照著Natasha的話去做：情報就是力量。  
  
離開這張該死的床才是力量。  
  
[我們現在有時間操縱基因--]  
  
Steve猛地躍起，瘋狂對抗手銬的拉力。那科學家歪著頭，抽出一支長的嚇人注射器。  
  
[你在做什麼？]Steve喝問，仍然試圖掙脫。  
  
[這不關你的事。]科學家走了過來。[我會建議你別掙扎，不然我難以確定落點。]  
  
什麼？[那怎麼會不關我的事？]Steve問，試圖把自己的腹部移得離他越遠越好。[你要對我的孩子動手--]  
  
[如果你不把它當作你的孩子的話會輕鬆點。]科學家說，將手放在Steve的腹部，這讓他本能地低吼起來。  
  
[這之後，]Steve看著針頭。[我要殺了你。]  
  
[這之後，]科學家回道，按下注射器的按鈕。[你也死了。]  
  
Steve茫然地看著，科學家拔出針頭，拍了拍注射位置。他無法相信這件事就這樣發生了。他，也許有待商榷，是世界上最強的人，但他就只能看著……  
  
那個念頭讓他難受，他環顧這個房間，這讓他想起多年前他從中救出Bucky的那個地方。裸牆，基本的天花板和地板。唯一的不同是這裡散落著一些儀器，對面牆上掛著巨大屏幕，一些桌上還放著筆電和他完全看不明白的高科技設備。  
  
而把他嚇得半死的是那長長一排注射器，還有一邊望不到盡頭的試管。  
  
[你對Bucky做了什麼？]Steve輕聲問，心跳加快。如果他的伴侶—  
  
[我們做的不多。]那科學家回應道，帶著微笑好像Steve已經屈服了。他捲起一張椅子，將超聲波機拉過來，抹上Steve很熟悉的那種凝膠。[他是我們交易來的，那些人在很多年之前就已經抹掉他的記憶，手法粗糙，我們用的是機器。他不會記得昨天發生的事。]  
  
[為什麼？]他問，在科學家投過來一個好奇的視線時咽了一下。[為什麼你們需要這麼做？]  
  
[這能讓事情簡單一點。]那人回答，聽起來有點…Steve覺得他在閃爍其詞。  
  
他們必須一直洗掉Bucky的記憶，意味著他一直在想起來。假如他能逃出去…  
  
Steve轉頭研究那些手銬。這個假如確實是[假如]。  
  
[唔。]那個科學家抬頭看向屏幕。Steve抬頭，然後深深吸進一口氣。他的孩子在影像中趴著。這令人欣慰，他的孩子仍健康地活著，但…但那個人不應該能夠看到。  
  
一群穿著白袍的的人進入房間，Steve對此恐懼的深吸一口氣。他永遠不會害怕痛苦或折磨，他意志堅定，絕不屈服，絕不放棄，但這不同，任何對孩子的注射都會傷到它，他如此恐懼，幾乎敢肯定下一次他開口絕對會是求饒。  
  
就好像回到舊日時光，他虛弱、易損，希望、冀望Bucky出現，把他們都趕跑。  
  
[這真精巧。]科學家中帶頭的那個莊重地對Steve說。[除非你希望冒失去它的風險，我希望你可以配合點。]  
  
[對我做哪些你對別人做的事吧，我不覺得那是多大的威脅。]Steve道，恨極了自己顫抖的聲音。[死了也比被你養大好。]  
  
科學家微笑。[我認為這已經具有足夠的威脅性。]  
  
  
  
  
剛過十點，斷電了。  
  
這是他們做過最惡劣的事情之一，Steve盯著屏幕右下角的時鐘，看著時間一分一秒地流逝，無止盡的倒數計時，對他們正在對幼崽做的事。  
  
這開始二十分鐘後他就開始求饒，他看著他們用超聲波機引導針頭，那孩子畏縮了，真的畏縮了。  
  
Steve對他們尖叫，連串的咒罵威脅，沒有用，他開始哀求。  
  
他的孩子所體驗的第一個觸碰是痛苦的，他對此無計可施。  
  
他們之中的兩個似乎動搖了，但這並沒有讓他們停下來。每一次注射之後，他們停下來並用術語討論，那讓Steve很感謝Stark和Bruce，他們已經盡量為他讓自己的話平易近人了。他們也用另一種語言交流，他認出一些字。  
  
他們不使用名字。他們維持著一片無機的白色海洋，對於Steve和他的孩子不為所動，沒有人類的樣子。  
  
但他聽的懂高興的聲調，就好像他們取得了進展，他聽得出他們遇到一個不知該如何解決的難題。他們的聲音越來越大。  
  
當他們在他身上做的實驗越來越令人困惑，他奇怪地不再恐慌。他們爭執著下一步該怎麼做，不再注射其它的東西。  
  
看著試管沒有用。他們在試管上貼上標籤，寫著字母，在全然絕望的頭二十分鐘，他記住了它們的顏色，如果有人過來，他還可以向他們解說。  
  
那沒有停止他每隔一段時間就回顧，直到時鐘的樣子烙進視網膜。他抱持著愚蠢的希望，希望其中一個科學家會突然過來對他詳細解釋，解釋他們的目標他媽的到底是什麼。  
  
幸運的是，當屏幕一片空白，燈光滅去，那個該死的時鐘也消失了，那些科學家停下來，停下手上的工作。昏暗的燈光下，他可以看到他們在黑暗中摸索，充滿不安與害怕。  
  
很好。  
  
槍聲在一段距離外響起。主管的科學家快速移動過來，拾起一把他已經無視很久的手術刀，將之抵在Steve的喉嚨。  
  
[如果你這樣做，你這一整天就白搭了。]Steve警告他，很高興聽到自己的聲音如此穩定。  
  
[那就希望我們不會走到那一步。]  
  
門開了，但一隻箭同時穿過了門板，射進一個科學家的喉嚨。  
  
箭？  
  
Barton？  
  
弓箭手走進房間，對Steve揚起眉。[障礙已清除。]他細微地轉了轉頭。  
  
然後他對Steve點點頭，好似他們在紐約一戰後回到塔裡，而他邀請他來罐啤酒，還跟Tony有個關於Steve能吞下多燙的Pizza的賭約。  
  
[你敢再靠近點我就--]  
  
[我不準備那樣。]Barton簡單地抬頭看向天花板。  
  
[我想你知道我們的運輸機--]那科學家又開口說。  
  
[正在處理那個呢。]Barton回應，用那個幾乎一樣…無聊的聲音。[如果你有兩個會飛的人在處理的話，那就會簡單一點。]  
  
兩個人？[Stark也在？]Steve問，對這個消息感到驚訝。  
  
[Nat氣炸了。]Barton看了一眼手錶。[當她氣炸的時候，她就會變成大魔王。]  
  
  
  
對。Steve垂眼看向那把刀，握著它的手正在顫抖。他有點想知道這種奇怪的對話是怎麼發生在如此生死關頭的。  
  
他到現在還是很想知道，Tony到底是怎麼在從炸彈危機中死裡逃生之後，不過幾分鐘就開始想晚上要吃些什麼。  
  
[你到底在等什麼？]科學家問。  
  
燈光又亮了起來，屏幕閃了閃，畫面也回來了，儀器慢慢地開始運作。  
  
[一個Hulk正在靠近。]Barton露出狼一樣的笑容。[而Romonoff探員正在把你的那個武器帶來。據我所知，一個陷入癲狂的Alpha跟Hulk一樣糟糕。]  
  
那把刀滑了一下，Steve覺得一道濕濡沿著他的脖頸流下。他看了一眼，科學家沒有注意到自己的手已經抖得如此厲害。  
  
Barton對著門的另一邊點頭。[你沒辦法把他帶走的。]他輕鬆地說。[你如果殺了他，你們全都會死，你們沒辦法戰勝我們，那樣死路一條。我的建議是：轉身，改天再試。]  
  
那把刀搖搖晃晃。[我可以現在就殺了他，確保沒人能使用他。]  
  
Barton向前一步。[我們取這個隊名是有原因的。]他的語氣很危險。[別輕易嘗試。]  
  
那把刀消失了。  
  
Steve將頭靠在桌上，如釋重負。他需要移動一下好表達一下這點。他看著那些科學家全都試著逃跑，其中一個年輕些的科學家的視線在屏幕和Steve中游移，這個年輕人在之前的整個過程中看起來都很不舒服，充滿猶豫。  
  
Barton射中了他。  
  
[你讓其他人活著。]當Barton走過來檢查手銬的時候，Steve低語。  
  
[我讓他們往特定的方向去了，那裡可有個暴怒的BruceBanner。]Barton回道。  
  
Steve嘆息。  
  
[你想讓他們活著？]Barton問，聲音中帶著苦惱。[我發誓上天一定沒給你腦子--]  
  
[我想殺了他們。]Steve吼道。  
  
Barton原本在輸入什麼道手銬裡，他聞言僵住，看起來有點猶豫。[有點怪，但聽你這樣說我就放心了。]當第一個手銬鬆開的時候Steve呼出一口氣，放鬆許多。[小孩怎麼樣？]  
  
[不知道。]Steve將重歸自由的那隻手放到腹上。[他們…他們給它注射了一些東西。]  
  
[一些東西？]  
  
[很明顯，我沒注意。]Steve在第二個手銬被去除後小心地移動。[那些渾蛋說它不再是我的孩子。]  
  
[媽的，]Barton吐氣。[想要我去抓住他們嗎？]  
  
非常誘人的提議。他坐起來，凝視著屏幕。[現在狀況如何？]  
  
[Stark和Wilson在樓上處理運輸機，Nat去處理Pierce--]  
  
[你是說--]  
  
[去嚇嚇他，]Barton露出邪惡的笑容。[我們談過這個，但…我們的任何行動都會吸引敵人，那樓下這裡會很危險。Bruce正在樓上大搞破壞，他們不知道我在這裡。](譯註：Nat去攻擊Pierce，聲東擊西。)  
  
[我們必須趕緊離開。]Steve做出決定，他站起來然後—  
  
世界傾斜，他的雙腳在他身下折疊。他站不穩，低頭想扶住那張床，Barton伸手過來捉住他的手肘，才沒讓他跌到地上。  
  
[你怎麼…你知道你這樣很怪嗎？]Barton把他拽起來站好的時候說。  
  
[深有所感。]Steve回道，靠著床把自己撐起來，等待暈眩過去。[哪條路最安全？]  
  
[可能是往Bruce那邊的那一條。我原本希望咱們可以走我來的那條路…]Barton扶額。[那些運輸機應該快掉下來了，我們必須在那之前出去。]  
  
[你知道Bucky在哪裡嗎？]  
  
Barton抿唇。[在上面跟他們打呢。Stark不太高興，Nat要他閃遠點。]  
  
在運輸機上？  
  
[Nu-uh.]Barton把他拽到門邊。[Steve，你幾乎站不起來，我不準備把你放到咱們準備打下來的運輸機裡。造成價值百萬元的損失什麼的我們可擅長。](*1)  
  
[我不能再次失去他。]Steve喃喃自語，步履蹣跚。  
  
[我們一次做一件事。]Barton在他們行走時下結論。[你開始癒合了嗎？]  
  
他不確定。他感覺比起之前有一點點好轉，但那也可能只是他麻木了。[沒有我應該有的快。]Steve說著，試圖不要伸手按住自己的腹部。  
  
[Nat說孩子吃了不少苦。]Barton說著，看起來…他是在擔心嗎？  
  
[我不知道他們做了什麼。]Steve深呼吸。[我看到它畏縮了，在屏幕上，他們傷了它。]  
  
冰涼的手掌貼到他頭上。[畜生。]Barton的呼吸重了起來。[這些人他媽的幹了這樣的好事。]  
  
一股嘔吐的衝動襲來，Steve轉頭沖到一邊，艱難地呼吸。  
  
[Stark，]Barton在說話，但他聽不太清楚。[你那邊搞定了嗎？]  
  
[正在和老冰棍的男朋友玩捉迷藏呢。]Stark的回應也很小聲。[快好了。]  
  
[趕緊的。]  
  
[Hill才剛催過我，如果你們覺得有哪個人更能勝任--]  
  
[Steve的狀況很糟。]Barton打斷他。[就像…]他遲疑了一下，Steve抬頭看他，驚訝於他眼中流露的恐懼。[我沒辦法帶他出去，他這種狀況，沒辦法。]  
  
[讓我實話實說吧，我到這來，穿著裝甲趕過來，跟什麼瘋狂俄羅斯人打架，這個傢伙可喜歡他的刀了，然後我還在拯救全世界的半途中，免於世界被Fury的小玩具擊落，然後你現在還要求我去拯救你抱歉的屁股？]  
  
[他在噴血。]  
  
有嗎？  
  
Steve轉頭，看見(等一下，他為什麼在地上？他是什麼時候滑下來的？)一條血跡。  
  
[我正在失去它。]Steve輕聲說。[是嗎？]  
  
Barton的下巴緊繃。[Stark，你必須抓緊時間。想辦法下來這裡，帶他去找個醫生。]  
  
[正在做。]  
  
有什麼聰明的方法嗎？他轉頭面向牆壁蜷起，試圖保護他的孩子。  
  
撐住。  
  
Barton突然罵了一句，敏捷的抽出一支箭然後射了出去。Steve甚至沒辦法去觀察Barton在射擊哪個方向，或甚至他瞄準了多少次。  
  
然後Barton退到他面前，撥弄著一個耳機，將之塞到Steve的耳朵裡，然後又轉身投入戰鬥。  
  
[Steve？]Maria Hill的聲音在他耳中響起。  
  
[我要失去它了。]他說，無法注意其他任何事，或他的身體有多燙。  
  
[你會頭暈嗎？]她聽起來就像知道答案那樣。[發熱？噁心？](*2)  
  
[Barton說的是血。]Steve咕噥著，試圖保持警醒。他向後一瞥，發現他們離他一直待著的那間房間沒他以為的遠，他已經很多年沒這麼慢過了。  
  
真不平衡。花了這麼多時間去放慢腳步……他發現自己蜷縮得更緊，希望自己的身體能再加把勁。  
  
[你的肚子會痛嗎？]  
  
[刺痛。]Steve舉目四望，發現Barton已經站到他身邊來了。[他們，他們把針戳進--]  
  
[會有抽筋的感覺嗎？就像…像是揪成一團那樣？]  
  
Steve停了一下然後說：[沒有。]  
  
[好。]她說。[好，你現在還在初期階段。]  
  
這個確診嚇壞了他，雖然這並不是她的本意。[什麼？]  
  
[Stark，]她疾聲說：[回頭！]  
  
[你說初期階段是什麼意思？]Steve追問，試著動起來，好….做些什麼。該死，一定有什麼事情是他可以做的。他不能就只是坐等…天哪該死的，他並沒有要失去這個孩子。  
  
[妳這個冷酷的賤人--]Stark的聲音傳了過來。  
  
[隊長正在流產的早期階段，他需要保持平靜--]  
  
Steve強迫自己坐回去，深深呼吸，試著不要在Barton一箭接著一箭的時候蜷縮起來。  
  
[所以我讓他陷入圍攻了？]Stark問。  
  
[你得把那個Alpha帶下去。]  
  
一陣長長的靜默。Steve仍然沒有放棄，他努力讓呼吸平靜下來，即使他的心跳正在攀升。他試著想明白這還有沒有更好一點點的主意。  
  
[他會需要聞到我。]Steve低語：[而且必須靠得非常近。但我們上次見面之後，他被洗過腦。我們取得的進展--](*4)  
  
[你要我去把那個…東西運下來？]Stark的聲音裡有著不可置信。[妳有什麼好方法嗎？]  
  
[我…我也不知道。]Maria的聲音緊繃。[我只知道：我正在瀏覽所有關於Omega的文章，所有的作者都聲稱他們會被自己的伴侶安撫。有假設說一旦Alpha和Omega伴侶在一起就會有即時的影響。]  
  
[怎樣的？]Stark追問。  
  
[告訴他，]Steve以頭撞牆，嘗試著，聚焦於他的恐慌。[他不記得了，但他有Alpha的本能，足以引起他的好奇心……把他帶的夠近，就可以了。]  
  
[我正遠距離喊話呢。]Stark小聲地說。[喔，看哪，他來了，試著殺死你的新夥伴，Rogers，他不是你準備帶回家給大家看的那個嗎？]  
  
一陣腹痛，Steve為此呼出驚訝的喘息，然後倒抽一口氣。[開始抽筋了。]  
  
[Stark。]Maria凜然道。  
  
[好啦，]Stark聽起來比Steve以往所見過的都要正經。在切斷通訊之前，他說：[很快就會到，我保證。]  
  
平靜。他必須保持平靜。將手按在腹上，他深深吸氣，十秒之後才慢慢吐氣，就像Bruce冥想時做的那樣。  
  
吸氣，吐氣。放空思想。吸氣，吐氣然後—  
  
他正在失去它。他會失去幼崽，他甚至無緣親眼見它一面，不知道它是個男孩或女孩，不曾抱過它，聞過它—  
  
為什麼他會為一個沒見過的人如此心痛絕望呢？  
  
他的呼吸變的破碎，眼眶變的濕潤。他幾乎不能留意Barton那邊，雖然仍然在抗擊敵人，他們卻也在節節後退。  
  
[操，]Barton在他上方低語。[叫Stark趕緊滾過來。]他咆哮。  
  
Tony要怎麼辦到呢？如果他們已經洗腦了Bucky，那他可能什都不記得，不會有任何改變—  
  
改變？笑話。Bucky已經完全陷入Alpha的本能了。  
  
平靜。保持平靜--  
  
Barton迅速後退，足以讓Steve注意到並避讓到一邊。子彈掠過他的頭頂。  
  
注意！  
  
他掙扎著讓自己回到當下的情勢裡。如果他被流彈擊中，那一切就白搭了。但他視野裡所有的景物都在游移，他無法專注於正在發生的事情。  
  
遠處傳來什麼破開的聲音，隆隆的聲響從上方傳來。一開始這些聲響混雜在背景噪音中，但另一陣轟隆聲讓Steve看向天花板，試圖搞清楚那到底是—  
  
幾秒後，鋼鐵人到了，他的裝甲正在被一條金屬手臂攻擊—  
  
兩個人衝進另一堵牆中，Steve的視野閃了閃。那裏傳來金屬碰撞的聲音，然後一陣大力撞在牆上，造成一個凹洞。  
  
Steve觀察戰況，Stark倒在地板上，穿著裝甲，但是動彈不得，而Bucky轉而勘查周遭情形。  
  
[妳確定…]Steve對Maria低語：[保證這是一個好的方案嗎？]  
  
[是。]Maria道：[Stark到了嗎？他有跟他說話嗎？]  
  
[不確定。]Steve說著，Bucky似乎不把他當作威脅，而是大步走向Barton。[但也許。]他輕柔地回答。  
  
然後他開始移動。  
  
這很蠢很窘，Bucky抓住他的喉嚨，將他甩到牆上。那隻手握緊，而Bucky轉頭，舉槍瞄準Barton。  
  
Steve把手腕按進Bucky的鼻子，他很清楚他這樣做的原因：Bucky看上去根本不知道他在做什麼。  
  
效果立見。Bucky顫抖了一下，轉過來抓住他的手腕，好聞得更仔細，而那隻金屬手臂也略微放鬆了點。他的眼中正天人交戰，他試圖從Alpha本能掙脫。  
  
Steve不會為了其他的原因去將本能凌於Bucky。只為了他們的孩子。  
  
他用另一隻手去抓住Bucky的，將之拽到自己的腹部上。  
  
[這是你的。]他低語。  
  
Bucky眨眼。  
  
然後他近前，鼻尖湊到Steve的腹部，他的髮靠得如此之近，近得Steve可以伸手將之往後梳理。金屬手臂放開了。  
  
他深深吸進他的氣味。  
  
平靜。  
  
安全。  
  
他再次吸氣，有一瞬間沉迷在這種藥效般的感覺裡。落在他腹上的愛撫非常有用，而且—  
  
一發子彈差點擊中他，他恐慌起來，六神無主，他在哪裡？掩體在哪？  
  
Bucky咆哮起來，轉頭看向向他們開槍的人。  
  
[Barton，後退。]Steve盡力保持理智。  
  
[我也覺得。]Barton掃視四周。  
  
Bucky猛地站起，將手腕按到Steve的鼻尖，又在Steve吸氣時大步走開，試圖保有他感覺到的平和感。  
  
抽筋已經停止，反胃沒有消失。但Steve任由自己貼著牆面滑下，屈起膝蓋，擋住腹部。他回到了他之前嘗試的呼吸循環。  
  
Bucky就在那裏，他可以打退所有敵人，Barton和Stark也跟他一起，而孩子的狀況已經改善。他需要振作起來，他需要放鬆下來。  
  
[Steve？]Barton聽起來很近。  
  
[向Tony確認，]Steve說，不太確定自己這樣稱呼Stark的決定對不對。[我需要Bucky的氣味保持新鮮。]  
  
有一瞬間的沉默，然後他知道Barton站在他身邊，重新開始射擊。  
  
平靜。  
  
退後、坐下，不跟自己的雙腳抗爭，不試圖在不利局面下戰鬥，要做到這個可是與他多年來建立的本能背道而馳。但這…坐著不動，保持平靜，他需要如此才能保護他的孩子。  
  
然後那氣味回來了，手腕貼到他的鼻間，他深深吸氣，Bucky把他挪到懷裡，溫暖他，撫慰他。這簡直讓人臉紅，他竟然如此快速的任由自己被擁抱，明白但不清楚有誰在看，不知道Tony是死是活，或他們都全然安全。  
  
他很無助，但為了讓幼崽活下去，他必須強迫自己無助。  
  
  
Ch.4 fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> 1\. [Of all the thingswe can do, causing millions of dollars' worth of damage to valued structures ishigh up there.] 根據@光焰 君的解釋：[额，其实整句大概是：老子干的事儿可多刚好大规模烧钱搞破坏是里头最擅长的嘿嘿。这个炫酷拽爆意思。]
> 
> 3\. 定向障礙就是[我是誰？這裡是哪裡？你又是誰？現在什麼時候了？]w 唔,定向障礙是很嚴重的創傷之後才會有,所以這邊應該真的只是暈頭轉向吧....？
> 
> 4\. [Any ground we gained--] 同樣據@光焰 君的解讀：[我们（对bucky施加影响方面）辛苦取得的任何进展 ]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有詳細的分娩情節，請對此會感到不安的姑娘們迴避。

**Chapter 5**  
  
 _1944  
  
[_ _你是一個Omega_ _。]_ _當Steve_ _找到他的時候，Bucky_ _說。  
  
_ _這太蠢了，真的。Bucky_ _太幸運了，因為Steve_ _是他的指揮官，而那是因為Steve_ _被[_ _逐出]_ _，而有了自己獨立的編制。在其他狀況下，Bucky_ _可能會被當作逃兵追捕，即使他只是在Steve_ _的發情期間待在營地外。  
  
[_ _你介意我坐下嗎？]Steve_ _問，小心地看著Bucky_ _。那個男人坐在一倒下的樹上，眼神落進樹林，彷彿他身在完全不同的地方。  
  
[_ _你…]Bucky_ _動了動。[_ _你還好嗎？]  
  
Steve_ _點頭，在離Bucky_ _足夠遠的地方坐了下來，以免他感到壓力……_ _希望有用。當他看向他的時候Bucky_ _轉開了視線，好像他剛剛做了什麼壞事被抓個正著。他們同時看向風景。Steve_ _可以想像在和平時期洛林會是多美的地方，他記不清上次看到那麼多綠意是什麼時候。或者說，看到那麼多本該是綠的東西。  
  
[_ _我…_ _這不會改變任何事。]Steve_ _慢慢地說。[_ _這…_ _我們依舊是朋友。]  
  
_ _樹林在風中簌簌作響，就像在安撫他在這個對話裡的尷尬。森林中靜謐安詳，與正在發生的事情毫不相關。  
  
[_ _不，]Bucky_ _嘶啞著說，那語調嚇了Steve_ _一跳，他看向他，然後為了他的朋友的表情震驚。[_ _這改變了一切。]_  
  
  
  
多年以前，每到這個時候，Steve記得他會縮減各項支出，好給Bucky買雙厚厚的手套。   
  
恍若隔世。   
  
他現在已經表現出來了。一個明確的隆起，他可以將手放在腹上，盯著幾個小時，希望自己能看透皮膚與血液，看到底下的孩子。   
  
得要有台掃描儀。   
  
Bucky躺在他身側，傾身將鼻尖放在Steve的腹部，手覆在那個突起上。他看起來像是盯著什麼只有他自己才能看見的東西。   
  
Steve因為不適而動了動，試著調整姿勢好繼續閱讀。以往的這個時間，他會一直素描，夢想著一些就像這樣的事，Bucky，活著，跟他一起躺在床上，深情地愛撫他們的孩子，而Steve試圖捕捉他的眼神—   
  
每一個片段都實現了，但現實是—   
  
Bucky動了動，轉頭對Steve瞇眼。   
  
[夠了？]Bucku冷冷地說。   
  
[嗯。]Steve轉開視線，又轉回書本。它奇怪的放緩了(*1)，但不管那些混蛋科學家們做了什麼，那似乎影響到了他的健康。他現在連日常的行走都很勉強，沒幾步就得靠到牆上，或者乾脆腿軟摔倒。散打取消，慢跑取消，甚至出門散步都不能，因為全世界都知道Steve是什麼了。   
  
為了對Tony公平點，在設法離開神盾總部的時候，由Bucky攙扶著的Steve還沒有完全穩定下來。Tony幾乎沒有謹慎考慮的時間，就致電了Amelia Fairchild醫生，並叫她快點直接飛來。當然，她直接拒絕，因為因為她正在照護有了一個月身孕的Graham Neilson。   
  
Tony對於Steve的緊急狀況並沒有保持沉默，他也沒有耐心坐在臨時搭建的醫療帳篷，處理他身上Bucky造成的瘀傷和骨折。   
  
這兩人一直保持著防備的距離。   
  
Bucky馬上坐了起來，離得遠遠的。他對Steve的腹部露出疑惑的眼神，不解何以他的注意力全被孩子吸引。   
  
他們並未假裝囚禁Bucky，但他的確是個不情願的客人，即使知道是只因為孩子也是如此。而Bucky的表情…彷彿他不能理解為何每四個小時，那個小小的造物就會偷走他的意志。   
  
Maria Hill是對的，Bucky已經安定了那些科學家造成的症狀，Barton曾想要找回那些被他驅離的年輕科學家，但等他回到那裏，卻發現他們都消失了。而Bruce懷疑那些跑到他那邊去的人還有活下來的可能。  
  
不管那些科學家做了什麼，他需要Bucky待在他身邊。只要分開超過一天，他就會開始感到惡心、頭暈目眩…   
  
這不表示他們之中的任何一個會樂於如此。   
  
一開始這看起來是因禍得福，像是一個機會，去與Bucky對話，去提醒他—   
  
但那不是Bucky。   
  
Bucky對Steve毫不感冒，偶而的嗅聞總是伴隨著疑惑的眼神，也只有這樣了。不管最後一次洗腦到底做了什麼，他們已經消除了那種Steve曾看見的閃光與熟悉感。   
  
但他對孩子很著迷。   
  
[掃描排在明天。]Steve喃喃，將視線固定在書本上。   
  
[他們確定？]Bucky低哮。   
  
Steve點頭。   
  
[誰決定的？]   
  
[我。]Syeve回答，紙頁上的手捏緊了。   
  
一陣長長的沉默，足以讓Steve認為Bucky已經離開了。這個人如果想的話，可以完全不發出任何響動。   
  
[這..是例行公事？]Bucky像是已經問過上百次。   
  
[就是健康檢查。]Steve自動將手放到腹部。它在螢幕上的樣子—   
  
它畏縮了。   
  
當他抬頭，Bucky已經離開了。   
  
  
  
 _1944  
  
_ _這個吻緩慢、甜蜜而完美。  
  
_ _這是他們的第三次。  
  
_ _在他們回營地會合之後，Bucky_ _幾乎在Steve_ _面前把槍拆了。(*2)_ _他們因為九頭蛇的空襲而分開行動，Bucky_ _在後方掩護Steve_ _和其他人，然後…_ _呃……  
  
_ _那只是兩場小小的爆炸。  
  
Steve_ _在當地的一個小酒館找到他，這裡才剛解放沒多久。他們總是能千方百計地保護住儲藏大量酒精的地方。此時他們正在大利福，一個小地方，擁有比維持基本的維生和社交還要多的資源。  
  
_ _還住在這裡的人們被路過的軍隊劫掠太多次，比正常地次數要多，他們在知道是Steve_ _的隊伍時鬆了一口氣。  
  
[_ _你喝了多少？]Steve_ _問著，在他旁邊坐下來。這個房間除了一些老人就空蕩蕩的了，他們語速極快、口音濃重，Steve_ _大概每三個字才能聽懂一個。  
  
_ _這些他們私釀的東西聞起來能當作毒藥。  
  
Bucky_ _轉動著酒杯，酒液在其中盤旋，他聳聳肩：[_ _做過治療了嗎？]  
  
[_ _已經癒合了。]Steve_ _答道，看向吧檯頂端和那裏的彈痕，看起來這裡並不是每次都逃過一劫。  
  
[_ _那就沒事了。]Bucky_ _低語，一飲而盡。  
  
[_ _真的？]Steve_ _問。  
  
[_ _你很可能會死。]Bucky_ _的聲音緊繃。[_ _我以為…]  
  
[_ _我並不脆弱--]  
  
[_ _你當然不，]Bucky_ _厲聲說。[_ _你從來不脆弱。但天哪，Steve_ _，那場爆炸…_ _現在來看那只給了你多一點肌肉，但不代表你總要看準機會殺死你自己。]  
  
[_ _那是任務--]  
  
[_ _我們有其他方法完成，]Bucky_ _回道：[_ _讓我進去然後--]  
  
[_ _我痊癒了。]  
  
[_ _但如果你被炸碎了，像雞飼料一樣散落一地，那就不可能痊癒了。]Bucky_ _重重地將酒杯砸在吧檯上，猛地站了起來。[_ _你該死的自私。]_ _他在Steve_ _耳邊嘶聲說，然後走了出去。  
  
Steve_ _看著他離開，又轉而盯著吧檯，蠢蠢欲動，但明知道自己不可能喝醉。  
  
_ _他有一些恨血清的理由，那就是其中一個。他煩躁地推開椅子，大步走向門口，追上Bucky_ _。  
  
_ _冬日降臨，北風呼嘯。他大步跟在Bucky_ _後面，不太期待正中臉部的一擊。  
  
[_ _這不重要，不是嗎？]Bucky_ _問，站定然後看向他。[_ _都會痊癒的。]  
  
[_ _我不是這個意思--]  
  
[_ _但你仍然會受傷，]Bucky_ _大吼：[_ _為什麼是你？為什麼你是那個必須放棄所有--]  
  
[_ _我很健康，]Steve_ _吼了回去：[_ _有生以來，這是我第一次有能力改變什麼--]  
  
Bucky_ _呵了一聲。[_ _第一次。]_ _他搖頭，後退，出拳，落空。[_ _是啊，你的人生就從注射血清的下一秒開始。]  
  
Steve_ _回擊。  
  
Bucky_ _跌跌撞撞的後退，用手背擦去唇上的血。[_ _你有所保留？]  
  
[_ _你總是在幫助我。]Steve_ _咆哮：[_ _現在我可以同樣幫助你，為什麼我不能因此寬慰？]  
  
Bucky_ _搖頭。[_ _我不能照看你。]_ _他的話聽起來像是被他自己嚼碎了。  
  
[_ _你有看到其他任何人在掩護我嗎？]  
  
Bucky_ _耙了耙他的頭髮，手顫抖著。[_ _如果他們抓到你，]_ _他的聲音動搖。[_ _如果他們發現--]_ _他吞嚥了一下，放下雙手。[_ _如果這些事發生，我沒辦法保護你。]  
  
[_ _這不會發生--]  
  
Bucky_ _咆哮：[Steve_ _，壞事總會發生，我知道你總是把一切想得很好--](*3)  
  
[_ _他們會推測你也知情，他們會…]Steve_ _的聲音因為不確定而拖長。[_ _如果這樣，那我也無法保護你。]  
  
Bucky_ _的神情軟化，他抱起雙臂，當他的態度變化的時候，他的雙腳也在雪地裡改變方向。[_ _我相信，]_ _過了一會兒，他說：[_ _他們會因為我的性別詆毀你。]  
  
_ _那幾乎讓他微笑起來。  
  
[_ _但…]Bucky_ _深吸一口氣：[_ _我們在做什麼呢？]  
  
_ _他們已經離隊伍有幾分鐘的腳程。這簡直是全然的愚蠢，談話談成這個樣子。[_ _為了打一場愚蠢的架冒這麼大的風險？](_ _譯註：前線，離營。)  
  
_ _那雙灰色的眼睛掃過他，一絲愉悅的暗示出現在裡面，Bucky_ _對著一棟燒毀的建築點頭，在他們搶回這個村莊的時候，他們轟炸過這裡。  
  
_ _難抑好奇，Steve_ _隨著他的視線轉頭。[_ _你發現什--]  
  
Bucky_ _將他拉近，碰上他的唇，兩下輕啄，然後是一個極輕的吻，Steve_ _幾乎因為慾望而顫抖，為了這個甜蜜、美妙的吻…  
  
[_ _你嘗起來像灰。]Bucky_ _拉開距離的時候評論道。  
  
[_ _你抽菸。]Steve_ _回道，Bucky_ _快樂地推搡他，他試圖不要在他咧嘴時也微笑起來。_  
  
  
  
有生以來，Steve都很確定醫療器材會讓他感到噁心和恐懼。   
  
而凝膠的氣味…   
  
一支手腕伸到他的鼻下，Steve深深地吸了一口氣。   
  
[你的心跳在加快。]   
  
這句話由七十年前的Bucky來說會像是貓咪的呼嚕，但現在他說的好像他在陳述一個煩人的事實。   
  
[我明白這不好受。]Amelia拿出凝膠的時候說。[但我們必須監控你的小孩子的狀況。不會有侵入性，我保證。]   
  
他看向Bucky好讓他安心，這有點難堪。他的眼睛對Steve閃了閃，一個評估的眼神落到他身上。Bucky顯然決定暫時挪開他的手腕。   
  
Bucky眼中的光芒沒有消失，他盯著探頭滑過Steve的腹部。心跳聲在房中轟鳴，Steve看起來舒心許多，因為那心跳聲堅定而強壯。   
  
他鼻尖下的手腕微微繃緊，他的食指在他下巴上摩娑。   
  
幼崽被顯示在屏幕上。七個月大，Steve深吸了一口氣，因為它看起來如此…人類。   
  
他聽到了健康這個詞，然後走神了。慢慢地，他感到Bucky的手腕從他的鼻子滑下。他們都看盯著屏幕，入迷。   
  
[…如果你們想知道的話？]   
  
那是一個問題。Steve如夢初醒，看向Amelia：[抱歉？]   
  
[你們想知道性別嗎？孩子的？]   
  
他們沒有多想他們的最後一次。那不是最好的回憶；他壓彎了桌子，而Bucky律動、低吼，這就是全部的過程。   
  
[我…]Steve嚥了一下口水，看向腹部的突起。[呃…嗯…]他看向Bucky，而他仍凝視著屏幕，像是沒有察覺他們的討論。   
  
[是個小女孩。]Amelia輕柔地說：[恭喜。]   
  
一個女孩。   
  
就這樣，幼崽…他的…天哪。他的女兒變的如此真實。   
  
一隻溫柔的手撫過他的腹部，拇指滑過他的肌膚。   
  
光是看見就令人受傷。只因為他可以想見Bucky曾會有的反應。   
  
  
  
 _1944  
  
[_ _我們得小心點。]Bucky_ _在Steve_ _的皮膚上低語。  
  
_ _他們逮到了機會去[_ _偵查]_ _。自從所有涉入的人都被送走，以免他們真的知情，Steve_ _估計他們得永遠自願了。(*4)  
  
_ _往南走了幾個小時之後，他們偶然發現了一個廢棄的農舍，確認他們都知道敵人的前線在哪裡之後，他們悄悄進入農舍。  
  
[_ _你覺得我們這個月還會再忙這事嗎？]Bucky_ _在Steve_ _髮邊說。  
  
_ _他不想說不。  
  
_ _這是他們珍貴的獨處時間。如果他們能辦到，每個月一個小時。一想到他們沒辦法擁有更多時間就令人難受。  
  
_ _他們認識的人裡有一半的人擁有的比他們更少。天，他們的人擁有更少。  
  
[_ _不，]Steve_ _道，他拒絕說謊。[_ _但這已經多於必要了。]  
  
Bucky_ _發出了不置可否的聲音，將Steve_ _拉近。[_ _目前是。]_ _他聽起來心灰意冷。  
  
[_ _也許狀況會改變的。]Steve_ _輕聲說。  
  
[_ _不會是在我們這一代，Stevie_ _。]Bucky_ _低語，他的頭慢慢靠到Steve_ _的衣上，慢慢下降直到停在他的腹部。[_ _我們得小心點。]_ _他說，移動他的手然後收緊。[_ _在你…_ _在你下一次發情期的時候。]  
  
[_ _如果Erskine_ _給過我一份時間表，事情會好很多。]Steve_ _嘟囔，調整著找到一個舒適的姿勢。[_ _上次太幸運了--]  
  
[_ _是啊。]Bucky_ _輕輕的摩娑他的背。[_ _那個還有…_ _你知道…_ _幼崽。]  
  
Steve_ _僵住。  
  
[_ _不，]Steve_ _道：[_ _我們不會。]  
  
_ _他退開，感到Bucky_ _跟著站了起來，保持警覺的距離。知道Bucky_ _看著他，Steve_ _走到窗邊，望著外頭的夜色嘆息。[_ _不能，]_ _他一會兒開口：[_ _那些藥物…_ _我從未聽說過有用藥的Omega_ _還能懷上幼崽。不可能，在他們對我們做了那些之後。]  
  
_ _他看向Bucky_ _，他此時似乎想離的越遠越好，那通常代表他想維持自制。[_ _我跟你說過的。]Steve_ _加了一句，然後又轉身看向外頭。[_ _何況，那會讓我們陷入死地，不是嗎？]  
  
[_ _你已經痊癒了。]Bucky_ _的聲音帶著希望。  
  
Steve_ _已經開始猜測這個對話從哪裡開始，又會如何結束，但他仍然聽到他的聲音…[_ _你想要幼崽。]_ _他說，拾起窗框上的木片。  
  
[_ _那會很糟嗎？]  
  
[Omega_ _是廢物。]Steve_ _的聲音幾乎聽不見，他抬眼看向窗外的山巒。[_ _比同性戀更糟，是自然的怪物。我是美國隊長，和那代表的所有事。如果他們發現…_ _他們不會就放我們去哪裡隱居。而且，]_ _他轉身，試圖拉近他們的距離。[_ _我已經受夠虛弱了。]  
  
[_ _你從來不虛弱。]Bucky_ _半隱在陰影中。  
  
[_ _但我不想變成那樣。]Steve_ _覺得自己的心臟轟然作響，蓋過了說出的話語。Bucky_ _讓他變得脆弱，用一種即使想像也令人痛苦的方式。  
  
_ _他們佇立在寂靜中。[_ _永遠不？]Bucky_ _問。[_ _即使…_ _即使是我們的孩子？]  
  
_ _有那麼一刻，他可以看見…_ _什麼？一個擁有Bucky_ _的笑容的男孩？一個有著Bucky_ _的眼睛的女孩？這讓他感到疼痛，不寒而慄。  
  
[_ _他們會帶走孩子。]Steve_ _確定地說。  
  
Bucky_ _衝到他身邊，Steve_ _為此驚訝地眨了眨眼。[_ _他們膽敢！]Bucky_ _咆哮。  
  
[_ _然後他們會射殺你。]Steve_ _道。  
  
_ _片刻後，Bucky_ _的肩膀垮了下來，嘆了口氣。這令他心碎。他將頭靠向Steve_ _的。[_ _我們應該多花一個小時。]_ _他抬頭：[_ _他們已經奪走夠多了。]  
  
[_ _這不是一個好…]Steve_ _踱步。[_ _血清治癒我，是為了讓我變成一個士兵，不是…_ _讓我變成一個哺育者。]  
  
Bucky_ _好像要說些什麼，但他最後只是點了頭。[_ _我們該走了。]_ _他的聲音緊繃。[_ _再爭論下去也只是浪費時間。]_ _他將背包甩到背上，大步走向門口。  
  
[_ _你會嗎？]Steve_ _看著他，問：[_ _讓我毫無保護，整整九個月？]  
  
Bucky_ _在門前停住，側首，好像在思考Steve_ _所說的事。[_ _不，]_ _他誠實的說：[_ _但你一直是那個更強的那個。]_ _他的手指敲過門閂，然後他轉身。[_ _可能，我可以為了一個有你的鼻子的女孩赴湯蹈火。]_ (*5)  
  
    
  
她在幾周之後開始踢動。   
  
之前Steve還在擔心她太安靜了，Amelia也問過這事，然後聲明有些孩子也是不動的，但那已經嚇得Steve六神無主。   
  
第一下踢動就像他的女兒終於睡醒，忍無可忍於是生氣地敲打周圍的東西。  
  
有一瞬間，他覺得有些事情不對勁，然後僵住，將手放到腹部，等待。然後是第二下，小小肢體的壓力，在他手上，像是耍脾氣般的動作，然後她撲動著，她的移動帶給他一股奇異的感受。   
  
[妳好。]他深呼吸，低頭看著她。[醒了？]   
  
輕撫腹部，他希望她可以再動一動，但她好像已經抗議完打擾她的什麼，又沉沉睡去。   
  
當他抬頭，Bucky正看著他。  
  
那個男人靜止在那裏，他原本要走過來進行那個日常動作：把手腕湊到Steve鼻子下。   
  
[她很好。]Steve輕柔地說。   
  
[它動了。]Bucky的眼神固定在Steve的腹部。   
  
[是啊。]Steve再次用拇指滑過腹部。[第一次。]他試圖保持平靜，不要因為釋然就滑到地板上去。當他抬頭的時候，Bucky眼裡有一些東西…   
  
Bucky看著Steve的腹部，而Steve看著他。   
  
[你想要…摸摸看嗎？]   
  
當Bucky看向他的時候，Steve深吸了一口氣，因為某種完全不同的原因。這是第一次，Bucky，真的Bucky在回望他。Steve看著他伸出手，然後垂眼看向自己的金屬手指。   
  
那就像匣門落下，Bucky走開了，再次面無表情。  
  
  
  
[Natasha。]   
  
這個建議讓Steve笑了起來，她走了進來，髮色比上次見面時深了許多。[一個就夠了，]Steve道：[世界不需要第二個妳了。]   
  
Nat走過來的時候面帶微笑。[有多久了？]   
  
[七個半月。]Steve說著，慢慢站起來，好跟她跟好的交談。   
  
[你現在需要一個名字了。]Nat小心翼翼地看向他的腹部。Steve見過她對待手榴彈的樣子，可比現在不當心多了。   
  
[我已經有一個了。]Steve堅定地說。   
  
[你準備跟我們分享嗎？]   
  
[還沒有。]Steve說。[Fury怎麼樣了？]   
  
[仍然把所有跟九頭蛇有關的事都當作冒犯。]Nat壞笑。[不過，他不穿制服可好玩地多。]   
  
[妳說那關於每個人。]Steve道：[而我確定妳以前更會說謊。]   
  
她眨了一下眼，然後是她獨特版本的驚訝臉，她點頭，看起來似乎被取悅了。[我們正在追查那些設備，我們需要更多人手，Fury和我不夠。]  
  
Steve低頭看向自己的腹部。他們傷害了Bucky，Steve過去所認識的那個人不見了，只出現在他的驚鴻一瞥中。他只能不斷想像過去七十年他們對他所做的事情，而每一見都足以讓他相信自己能衝進他們在歐洲的每一個據點，尋找一個能幫助Bucky的人，直到世界毀滅。   
  
問題是……   
  
他必須把他的女兒留在後方。帶上她太危險了，但讓她毫無保護的留下也同樣危險。   
  
[Clint會跟我一起。]Nat像是讀到Steve的想法。[我們三個…我們不像你們那樣，完全是耀眼英雄主義的楷模。]她深吸一口氣，與他對視。[我們有太多血帳，最好消失一段時間。]  
  
[妳一切都好嗎？]Steve問。   
  
[我聽說有些Omega想見你一面好傳授一些育兒訣竅。我脫身會容易點。]   
  
什麼？   
  
Steve盯著她，有點被嚇道。[妳在開玩笑，]他急切的說：[告訴我妳在開玩笑。]   
  
Nat拉長了臉。[我也希望是，Cap。你想要我帶他出去嗎？]   
  
[要看他怎麼說。]Steve慢慢滑進座位。[你覺得他會贊成我從二十層樓高的電梯跳下去嗎？]   
  
[也許他會想知道你織小毛衣的技巧有多高超。]   
  
Steve被擊沉。[退一步來說--]   
  
他的腹部有一種奇怪的感覺，這是前所未有的。Steve覺得自己失去平衡，他坐起來，手蓋住腹部。   
  
[怎麼了？]Nat的聲音中帶著緊張。   
  
[不知道。]Steve直言，試圖搞清楚他的身體怎麼了。[很奇怪，以前不會這樣…]他搖頭，手輕撫過那個突起。   
  
[你需要Barnes嗎？]   
  
Steve點頭，認為還是保險一點最好，然後他僵住，因為他的腹部傳來一陣奇怪的感覺，扭轉，然後有什麼破裂或釋放，以及濕潤的感覺。  
  
Nat慢慢地挪回來，這次真的驚訝了。   
  
天哪。   
  
[叫Amelia Fairchild。]Steve道。   
  
Nat沒有動。   
  
[快，]他吼出命令，用一種他已經好幾個月沒有使用過的聲調。像是如夢初醒，Nat點頭然後在他的手機上點擊，同時走過來握住他的手。   
  
[要生了嗎？]在等待電話接通的時候，她問。   
  
Steve點頭。  
  


  
當Nat回來的時候，Amelia正將手按進Steve腹部的突起，期待的看向門口。她們設法將Steve弄回他的房間，但她們找不到Bucky。  
  
他會來的。  
  
[早了。]Steve握緊了拳頭，幾乎能感受到自己的骨頭互相擠壓。[太早了。]  
  
[她在裡面待了七十年。]Amelia指出。[我不會太擔心。]  
  
Steve從未懷疑他喜歡她。[我想我有擔心的理由。]他看著她。  
  
Amelia再次按壓，然後抿緊了嘴。她深呼吸，擔心的表情閃過她的臉。   
  
如果連陽光醫生和小小狗燈開始擔心，那這就是恐慌的好時機了。[怎麼了？]   
  
[胎位不正。]Amelia抬眼。[但…]她扯起嘴角。   
  
[她的謊說的比你還糟。]Nat在角落評論道。[真是沒想到。]   
  
他沒想到Amelia也會暴怒。[他不需要妳讓他更恐慌了。]她厲聲說。   
  
[妳不需要把我當傻瓜。]Steve更正。[告訴我。]  
  
Amelia清了清喉嚨，投給他一個堅定的眼神。[Omega們…他們傾向於選擇手術，剖腹產，那更安全。]   
  
[那我們就這樣做--]   
  
她縮了一下。[但你癒合的太快。要在你癒合的同時把她取出來太難了。她來的很快，太快了。等到我們準備好手術的時候…]   
  
看來他沒有選擇的餘地。[好吧…]Steve緩緩點頭，看向Nat，不太肯定他將接受的是什麼。   
  
[妳以前有接生過嗎？]Nat問，就像讀到他的心聲一樣。   
  
Amelia又清了清喉嚨，正色道：[一次，在十四年前，而現在……胎兒是臀位。]   
  
他只能聽見自己轟然的心跳聲。他看著她，充滿恐懼。[妳沒想過要提這件事？]   
  
[我是世界上唯一有過經驗的人，]Amelia道：[告訴你不會有益於現在的情況，妳需要放鬆，我們必需隨你分娩的速度應變，等一切妥當的時候讓她出來。]   
  
門猛地打開，Bucky衝了進來，全身上下傷痕累累。   
  
Steve將頭砸回枕頭，在有著紫色污痕的手腕伸到他鼻子下時，遲疑地深呼吸。   
  
[你的味道變了。]Bucky低語，顯然忽視了Amelia看他時驚疑不定的目光。   
  
[分娩。]Steve咬牙。   
  
他沒有想到的是，Bucky嚇到似的抱住他，緊緊地。[我們應該還有幾個月。]Bucky聽起來很失落。   
  
[你的女兒可不同意。]Amelia在點著手機的時候對Bucky說。[我需要這些器具。]她授命Natasha：[妳能在十分鐘之內拿來嗎？]   
  
Steve很確定Natasha寧願從死亡之罐裡把這些東西拿出來也不願意待在這裡。她點頭然後消失，用對她來說相當快的速度。   
  
[我現在要做一些檢查。]她說，並確認Steve和Bucky都有聽到。[我要看一下分娩的速度。]   
  
在她把床放平，並將Steve的腿彎折起來的時候，Bucky咆哮。他必須抬起臀部讓她放置一個枕頭，好讓她更順利地檢查。   
  
他仍然恨這個。過去他唯一允許靠近那個地方的人只有Bucky。這讓人毛骨悚然而脆弱，讓她彎折、觀看、觸摸。   
  
Bucky看起來快要被Alpha取代了。他將牙放到Steve頸後的牙印上，一股平靜的潮水湧起。   
  
那幾乎就是安全。   
  
下一波宮縮的時候，Steve繃緊了，靠進Bucky。他的手指移動著想找到Bucky的金屬手指。至少他不會捏壞這一邊的手指，他可以放心。   
  
[你得站起來。]Amelia回身尋找椅子。[Barnes先生？]   
  
Bucky忽視了她。   
  
[Bucky。]Steve催促他。   
  
Bucky搖晃了一下，手仍被Steve抓著，另一隻手也仍放在Steve鼻下。   
  
[你最好站著或蹲著。]Amelia準備好一張椅子。[我需要你盡己所能。]她說：[Barnes先生，坐這。]  
  
Bucky看著她，無動於衷。  
  
[帶著Steve。]她用手示意，並將一張毯子鋪在椅子下。   
  
他們移動了，Bucky在Steve身邊打轉，不知所措。就Steve看來，那似乎讓他們兩個都無所適從。   
  
[坐。]她命令道。Bucky困惑地將自己擺到椅子上。   
  
她的下一個命令讓Bucky把眉毛揚得比天還高，她讓Steve跨坐到Bucky腿上。他們同時懷疑地看向她。   
  
[我需要重力，我需要你對我敞開，我需要他盡可能地讓你舒適。]Amelia道：[跨上去。]她命令Steve。[打開你的腿。]她看著Bucky說。此時Natasha走進來，對著這幅景象靜止。   
  
[這可辣的古怪啊。]她的視線滑過他的裸體。   
  
Bucky低吼。   
  
[妳想留下嗎？]Steve問。   
  
Natasha搖頭，將東西交給Amelia。走出去的時候她又停下來。   
  
[不會有人進來。]她承諾：[我們會守著的。]   
  
Steve點頭，為有人能替他看著後背感到感激。   
  
跨在Bucky身上有點…呃…尷尬，即使在分娩的狀況下也一樣。Steve的腳舒適的放在地上，他想地板能給他一些支撐，在他開始推的時候，但……   
  
他已經好多年沒有這樣與Bucky對視。   
  
那是神奇的、風暴一樣的藍綠色，包裹著不可思議的黑。上一次他們這樣看著彼此，這樣近……應該就是懷上女兒的那次了。   
  
古怪地恰到好處。   
  
一雙手托住了他的腹部，觸碰若有似無。Bucky垂下了眼睛。   
  
[腿再張開一點。]Amelia命令道，Bucky遵從了。Steve可以隱約感受到她在他身後，他深吸一口氣，試圖不要做壞的設想。   
  
她的下一道檢查感覺不同，更容易，更濕潤。   
  
[下一次宮縮的時候，我要你開始推。]她命令道。   
  
這就是了，可以知道他能做的多糟的時刻。如果他造成了傷害，如果他的女兒在出生時受傷或是——   
  
一隻手繞到Steve頸後將他拉過來，額頭相觸。他的手指梳過他的頭髮，短短的指甲嵌進那個咬痕。   
  
[開始推。]   
  
這不是他經歷過最痛苦的事，但卻是最可怕的。這種感覺很陌生，他不只是為了自己的身體負責，他們正要分離，他無法控制力道。如果他推得太用力然後傷到她—   
  
[等。]Amelia命令道，Steve馬上停了下來，他的頭因為汗水而從Bucky頭上滑了下來，於是乾脆靠在他肩膀上。他聞見他的氣味，而Bucky前傾舔過那個牙印的動作也有幫助。   
  
三，或四，或五秒，然後…那簡直是世上最奇怪的感覺，他的女兒開始滑出來。   
  
寂靜。   
  
Steve蜷曲起來，不管他現在還在流血，一蹋糊塗。Amelia坐回去，將孩子抱在懷裡，按壓她的胸口---   
  
[不，]Steve深呼吸：[不，不，不--]   
  
一聲輕咳，一點悶悶的呼吸聲，然後是微弱的哭聲。   
  
[我知道你想抱她，]Amelia站了起來，聲音輕柔地說。[但我必須確認她是否安好，你可以等一下嗎？Steve？]   
  
他幾乎不能專注在她的話上。他必須竭盡所能好不動，不要衝過房間去抱住他的孩子。他的幼崽。他身下的Bucky繃緊了，像是如果不是他壓著，他早就跳起來了。   
  
那久的像永恆。   
  
然後—   
  
她在他懷裡了，包裹在毯子裡，全身通紅，她在抬眼看他的時候笑了起來。  
  
她好小，比他曾在周圍見過的小孩都小，但她在呼吸，她的指甲像是被雕刻家精工細琢出來的。   
  
他們在之前Amelia檢查孩子的時候就移動過了，不知道這是怎麼發生的，但他們現在都靠著椅子坐在地板上，交纏在一起，Bucky在他身後靜止著，但Steve那時翹首望著孩子的方向。現在…現在Bucky還是在他身後，下巴放在他的肩膀上，呼吸不穩。   
  
[她健康嗎？]Steve問，抬眼看向Amelia。   
  
[驚人的健康。]Amelia回答，聽起來很驚訝。[就是小了點，我想暫停發育的那些時間讓她做好準備，所以長得非常好。]   
  
Bucky在動，他從Steve身上解開自己。Steve以為他想要看得更清楚，他轉頭看向----   
  
Bucky看著他，眼神明亮，飽受驚嚇。他逃離了房間。   
  
Steve看著他離開，抱緊了女兒。[她確實很健康？]他又問了一次，難以置信。   
  
Amelia驚恐地看著門，還沒從孩子的父親從產房跑掉這事恢復過來。[我…]她垂眼看他，像是在端詳他的表情。[是的。]她打起精神。[顯然，完美的基因。]   
  
他無法不低頭嗅聞他的女兒。[我想，妳剛讓我和你爸爸出了醜，女兒。]他輕聲對她說。  
  
他的女兒抬頭回視他，眼睛眨著，幾秒之後，她在他的懷裡安穩的睡著了。  
  
  
  
Ch.5 Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> -1. 說起來這位作者沒有詳細到設定Omega懷孕用的器官名稱，所以默認為子宮，contraction我譯成宮縮.....
> 
> 0\. Steve稱呼小公主[Little Girl]，我好想手滑打成[妞妞]w
> 
> 1\. [ It had been strange slowing down] 這個 it 是指什麼呢...
> 
> 2\. [Bucky had nearly broken a gun at the sight of Steve] Break 這字還有什麼用法嗎...
> 
> 3\. 根據Wiki，[cloud cuckoo land]是個[什麼事情都很完美的虛構的地方]，[Live in cloud cuckoo land] 大概就是很傻很天真的意思吧......
> 
> 4\. [As long as that involved them both being sent out without anyone getting on their case as towhere they were Steve figured they'd always volunteer.]
> 
> 5\. [Though might do it if I could be guaranteed a girl with your nose for trouble]


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

_那個房間似乎會永遠持續下去。光點不斷的消逝，直到剩下一片無盡的黑暗。但他知道有一堵牆在他前方，充滿光，像一部電影—_

_別看。別看。_

_他的腳沒有踏在地上，他的手疼痛因為自己的重量。他只能聽見無止盡的噪音，從遠方傳來。_

_地板上有血跡，深淺不同的紅與棕，像是藝術家的畫板。_

_一段影像，金髮的男人彎腰拾起紅葉。[_ _跟你說啊，Bucky_ _，如果我能把這些入畫--]_

_他的胸口如此疼痛，灼熱的痛苦，讓他尖叫，不斷尖叫—_

 

Bucky將自己從夢中扯出來，仍然尖叫著否認。對面坐在門邊的遊民盯著他瞇起眼。

 

他坐起來，看見腳下踩碎的鋁罐，用手梳過纏結的頭髮。晨光照亮他醒來的地方，景物如此清晰。

 

布魯克林。

 

景物已非，不再是他破碎記憶中偶而出現的樣子，但他想他也已經在這段時間做好心理準備。

 

他成為父親已經十五個小時了。

 

_Steve_ _低頭看他，嚇得不輕，但非常、非常強壯；當他用力推的時候，他的手指陷進Bucky_ _的背；他的腹部移動著，他們的女兒出生了。_

_他親吻Steve_ _。一處肌膚上的按壓，感覺就像是回到了家。令人安心的氣味，他的肌膚的觸感…_

_另一段記憶。黑暗的地方，碎石地面刮著他的膝蓋，他敬畏地看著Steve_ _。另一個片段，當他親吻他，就像—_

 

他花了太長的時間跌跌撞撞地站起來。事實上，他身上好像有什麼不對勁，思想與記憶奔馳過腦海，讓他痛苦。宛如毒藥，情緒在他的血液裡奔流，讓他變的軟弱而可悲。

 

沒有用。

 

他有了一個女兒，一個伴侶。

 

他幾乎不能記住那些小片段，她是如何掙扎著誕生，他的Omega因看見他們的幼崽活著、哭著，而放鬆得幾乎蜷縮起來的樣子，那幾乎讓他有種衝動….那種感覺擊中他。

 

那讓他跑了。

 

虛弱。他並非被造來組成家庭的。也許曾經，曾有那樣一個人存在，但那也應該早就被剝奪，被燒成灰燼了。也許那個人能夠照顧Steve和他的孩子，但他所能做的……他唯一擅長的事情，就是讓人受傷。

 

_房間。那個可怕的房間，縈繞在他的夢裡。_

_乞求。_

_[_ _別讓我想起來。]_

 

 

 

孩子睡了。

 

多麼嬌小又纖弱的生物，他甚至不敢將她抱起來，只能低頭凝視著，她躺在她的小搖籃裡，手臂像投降那樣伸展，她捲著的毯子隨著她的呼吸起伏。

 

她的頭上有一撮深色的頭髮，薄而細碎，看起來如絲般柔軟。圓滾滾的小臉有著紅暈，看起來如此柔滑，好像會被他的手指劃傷(如果他收集到足夠的膽量的話)。她的睫毛在頰上撲扇，十全十美。她睡著的時候嘴唇噘起，圓圓的鼻子偶而動了動，像是在作夢。

 

他怎麼能參與到她的誕生呢？也許那已經發生，而也許他身上少數幾個優點都已經被挑揀出，放到她身上了。

 

他的女兒。

 

[她完全像你。]Steve道，讓Bucky跳了起來。一部分的他因為他對她的著迷而警覺，他如何能一邊敬畏著女兒卻又要保護她呢？[我看著她整整一小時，想找出她有哪個地方像我，但是……她絕對是一個Barnes。]

 

[這裡的警備並不安全。]Bucky堅守安全的話題。

 

[那是因為你被允許進來。]Steve叉起手，靠在牆上。光在他身後，把他的頭髮照成金黃色，他的身軀好像變成雕像一樣，不可觸碰。[你想抱她嗎？]

 

Bucky搖頭：[我只想…她健康嗎？]

 

Steve點頭：[檢查過太多遍了，沒有什麼跡象反映九頭蛇做的事。我有一半把握，當時他們只想讓我保持虛弱，好讓我帶不走她，兩個人得留在那裡。]

 

[一半把握？]Bucky直直地看向Steve。

 

有什麼東西閃過Steve的臉，但他沒有開口。[總之，她是健康的。]Steve加重語氣。[那就是所有你來的原因？]

 

[我不會留下。]走離搖籃的時候Bucky的聲音緊繃。[我要離開了，我得去找出那些基地--]

 

[Clint已經在著手了。看來這會是一個狙擊手的狂歡啊。]

 

[他堅持，]Bucky低語，偷眼看向女兒。[他說他不是堅守在某一處的那種，也不擅長巷戰。]

 

[我們都不是。]Steve低語：[可憐的傢伙。]

 

他不知道如何對此置評。最後，他們站立著，尷尬的沉默維持得太久。

 

[我..我不記得了。]Bucky說著，看向搖籃。[你，我們。我記得我並不想，]他說，拒絕抬頭，即使在聽到尖銳的吸氣聲時也沒有。光聽就令人受傷。[我得走了。]

 

Steve點頭，然後搖頭。[聽著…就…我知道你不認識我，你不想待在這，但…只是如果，你想要那些回憶…]他大步走向搖籃，將孩子挖了出來。

 

他花了比應該還要久的時間，才了解到Steve的意圖。Steve走過來的時候，他的心因恐懼而砰然作響。他寧願正面對抗並拿下一支軍隊，也好過冒險—

 

抗議死在Bucky的舌上。他女兒完整的一千九百八十四克落在他臂中，他瞬間抬起了手，彎曲起來好托住她。

 

他的女兒醒了，眨著眼看他，研究著他，用一種不應該有的深度。他不知道當她看著他時，她看見了什麼。終有一天，當她抬頭看他，她會看到所有他做過的，然後為此尖叫。

 

但只是此刻…此刻她只是繼續看著。這有點愚蠢，但他希望她能永遠如此。

 

[我…不管我們身上發生了什麼，你必須知道，她也是你的女兒。而且，我需要你同意幫她取的名字。]Steve繼續說：[我…我覺得你會喜歡，但你可能會覺得我--]

 

[囉嗦的Rogers。]Bucky警告他，他仍然被孩子吸引了太多的注意力以至於無法看他。他的血肉的那隻手臂圈住了她，另一隻手徘徊著，不確定。

 

也許，只有這一次，他可以—

 

[你覺得Summer怎麼樣？]

 

Summer。

 

那讓他震驚，他將視線從女兒身上轉向Steve。所有的話都沒有正確的被說出來，最後他能做的只有點點頭，低頭看向孩子。

 

Summer。

 

小心翼翼，他戰戰兢兢因為他確定他會傷到她，Bucky輕輕將吻印到她的前額，然後因為她轉過來像要鑽進她的臂彎裡而莞爾。

 

[我讓你們單獨待著。]Steve輕聲說。

 

Bucky沒有看向他，仍然被女兒吸走了所有的注意力。但門在Steve背後甩上的時候，他並沒有感到放鬆。

 

他的女兒…Summer，打了個哈欠，她的嘴張開來，腳扭轉著抵著他的手臂，他發出小小的聲音，好像對於能達成這樣的動作感到高興，然後她又做了一次。他低頭，仔細地再聞她一次。

 

這次把Alpha趕到角落容易許多，但只因為她已經在他懷裡，知道她是安全的、健康的、快樂的。她聞見Steve，還有他，還有他的。

 

她的手指好小，就像是他曾有的那雙手的完全微縮版。在評估會對她造成傷害的風險等級之前，他已經伸出一隻金屬手指，撫過她的手指。

 

Summer握住那隻手指。

 

他被一股既熟悉又陌生的情感擊中，微笑起來，他搖動他的手指，看著她的小手臂隨之擺動，簡直就像在握手一樣。[很高興認識妳，女士。]他說，然後因為自己所用的語氣停下來。

 

她嘆氣，眼皮垂下來，撲動著。

 

[妳是我的好女孩嗎？]他問，輕輕搖晃著。[妳一定會變得很漂亮，對吧？讓人心碎。]

 

讓我心碎。

 

他不太確定自己為何這樣想，但他很確定他抱緊了她，低頭讓頭髮垂下來，好像那就能保護他們，隔離外面的世界。

 

[我對妳來說不好。]他低語：[妳聽見我了嗎？如果我留下來我會毀了妳。]

 

半落的眼皮終於闔了起來，她扭動著，她的另一隻手抬起來按進嘴裡，好讓她吮吸自己的拇指。

 

[妳是我最好的成就，也許是唯一的好事。]Bucky輕柔地說，走向搖籃。[我要去確定不會有人來追我們…]他停了一下，思考，又說：[或是妳的爸爸。]仍然不太確定自己對Steve的想法。

 

Summer很快睡著了，她的呼吸輕緩，甚至在他輕輕將她放進搖籃時也是如此。他幫她掖好毯子，確認她被安置在毯子裡面，他用血肉的那隻手撫過她的頭，感受她的頭髮如此柔軟。

 

在成功說服自己留下來之前，他將自己推出了房間。

 

門外，Steve坐在對面，背靠著牆。一塌紙張疊在他膝上，一枝鉛筆快速在紙張表面滑動。他停下來，抬頭期待地看向Bucky。

 

[照顧好她。]Bucky命令道，大步走向大廳。

 

[Summer Kathleen Barnes.]Steve在他背後高聲說：[以免你想知道。]

 

Barnes？

 

[她應該姓Rogers。]Bucky道，拒絕轉身。

 

[我跟你說過了。]鉛筆滑過紙面的聲音又響起來。[她絕對是一個Barnes。]

 

因為這個主意微笑絕對是顯而易見的愚蠢。

 

但他仍然笑了。

 

_[_ _…你把所有的傻氣都帶走了，]Steve_ _回道，Bucky_ _轉身，看著他…如此溫暖。_

_就像一個家。_

 

Bucky轉身，手放在門上。[別幹傻事。]他說著，附帶一個點頭。

 

他捕捉到Steve驚訝的表情，然後他走了出去。

 

End

Gifts 6/6


End file.
